Unmensch
by VS29
Summary: La ilusión es dulce y grata mientras dura, pero la repulsiva verdad siempre termina imponiéndose (Novelización desde el Arco de Reclutas hasta el del Titán Hembra, Ereannie)
1. Noche de estrellas

**¡Saludos! Después de pensar un poco, he decidido seguir adelante con mi idea, continuar lo que ya he hecho, mis One-shots fluffs, hasta los eventos de la Titán Hembra. A pesar del summary, no será una novelización en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, porque no incluiré todo, incluiré lo que a mí me parezca más relevante, y será, más que nada, desde la perspectiva de Annie. Espero que eso no les resulte molesto.**

 ** _¿O sea que ya entrarás al canon?_**

 **Eh... sí... bueno... (voz de Jorgen von Strangle) No exactamente.**

 **Antes quiero tomarme mi tiempo con la pareja, no quiero pasar de apenas confesar sus sentimientos a Stohess tan apresuradamente, no sé, no me gusta. Así que durante un par de capítulos, quizá tres, serán los One-shots a los que, si han leído algo de mi parte con anterioridad, están acostumbrados.**

 **Si entraron aquí buscando ver sangre, calma, ya llegaremos a eso. Mientras tanto, los dejo con otra de mis historias, que ya ni me molesto en advertir que son empalagosas a más no poder, ya es como mi firma, mi marca. Sin más, espero que les agrade.**

 ** _Spoilers del manga, ¿supongo?_**

 ** _Shingeki no kyojin y la portada le pertenecen a sus respectivos y muy talentosos dueños_**

* * *

Camina con lenta torpeza, tratando de mantenerse lo más silenciosa que puede, pero los viejos y algo desvencijados tablones crujían ante la más mínima presión, socavando sus esfuerzos. Intenta rememorar, con limitado éxito, la dirección correcta, la acción de escabullirse por los pasillos engullidos en la opresora oscuridad difícilmente una que le resultara novedosa, era, de hecho, recurrente, sin embargo, el que no estuviera obligada a llevarla a cabo en esa ocasión particular mermaba bastante la ya de por sí diminuta disposición que tenía cuando sí lo estaba. Se detiene de cuando en cuando para tener una idea mejor de sus alrededores, guiándose con lo poco que es capaz de percibir, el camino cada vez más familiar, la dificultad en moverse a través de las tinieblas reduciéndose conforme avanza, algo de la vía ya grabada en su cabeza.

No le toma mucho tiempo finalmente dar con la salida más próxima, escapándose por una de las ventanas para verse inmersa en la intemperie nocturna, lo único que le logra dar orientación siendo los brillantes astros en el firmamento, o lo único hasta que, muy apresuradamente, logra alejarse lo suficiente para creer seguro encender su linterna, estirando el brazo que sostenía el farol lo más lejos que le es posible, el fuego iluminando la ruta. Qué fastidio. Se pregunta por lo que podría ser fácilmente la quinta o sexta vez la razón por la que se hallaba ahí en lugar de en el relativo confort de su cama, curiosa, con no poca exasperación hacia ella misma, de por qué diablos cedió.

* * *

 _El entrenamiento militar había ya concluido, el instructor Shadis acabando de ladrar sus últimas órdenes y dándoles permiso de descanso, los reclutas no tímidos en demostrar su alivio. Se da por iniciada la hora de la cena, la gran mayoría tomando dirección hacia el comedor de forma inmediata, algo comprensivo tras un día particularmente extenuante, los pocos que quedaron detrás más temprano que tarde siguiendo al resto, tentados, movidos por la idea del almuerzo, unos ya acostumbrados a su… cuestionable calidad, otros encontrando cierto conformismo avergonzado, quizás hasta un enajenado, incomprensible gusto por él, pero todos deseando sentir algo en su estómago._

" _¡Eren, ¿vas a venir?!" Pregunta Armin desde lo lejos, levantando una mano y haciéndole señas, una chica asiática al lado de él, mirando con una muy marcada antipatía a la pequeña rubia que se hallaba a no más de dos metros de distancia del chico en cuestión, de brazos cruzados y mirada perdida en algún otro sitio, no molestándose en ocultar su falta de interés en la interacción o su indiferencia ante ella._

" _¡En un minuto!" Responde, sacudiéndose lo mejor que puede rastros de tierra de su ropa "¡Adelántense, ahora los alcanzo!" Con esto, su amigo asiente, llevando tras de sí a la muchacha, mas, de haber podido escuchar la corta conversación de por medio, habría notado que no con poco esfuerzo, Mikasa mostrándose renuente, sugiriendo esperar por él, pero logra convencerla de acompañarlo._

" _Sabes, realmente creí que te ablandarías después de… ya sabes" Comenta con sufrido humor al sentir los músculos de su cuerpo quejarse y resentirse, los moretones que le quedan tan frecuentes que ya desde hace mucho son la norma y no la excepción. Que usara un eufemismo para mencionar lo acontecido un par de semanas atrás, el rendirse, sucumbir a sus deseos, hace que arquee una ceja, llevando un mechón de cabello que dificultaba su visión detrás de su oreja. Sin embargo, lo deja pasar sin darle más atención._

" _Soñabas, Jaeger. Además, pensé que te gustaba que fuera dura contigo" Alega, procediendo a sorber agua de su cantimplora, satisfecha de sentir el fresco líquido bajar por su garganta, antes de ofrecerle, tomándola sin mucha duda, buscando aliviar la sequedad de su boca._

" _Sí, eh… 'gustar' no es la palabra que yo usaría. Pero tienes razón… más o menos: prefiero que no te retengas, pero un poco de autocontrol no te caería mal"_

 _Piensa por un segundo en lo que dijo, o por lo menos aparenta hacerlo, antes de preguntar: "¿Y dónde estaría lo divertido en eso?" Lo juzga, o quiere juzgarlo, como su propio intento de comedia, mas el inexistente cambio en su faz hacía complicado catalogarlo como tal. Nota que está de mejor humor que de costumbre. Tal vez sea el momento indicado para hacer lo que tenía en mente desde hace unos días._

" _Oye, he estado pensando y-" Empieza, sin embargo, apenas iba a comentarle cuando es interrumpido._

" _Eso es nuevo" Su voz y semblante se mostraban ya claramente más animados, aunque la diferencia no era tan notable. Se permite sonreír un poco ante su casual insulto a su inteligencia. Sí, definitivamente de mejor talante._

" _Ajá, muy chistosa. Ya en serio, me preguntaba si te gustaría hacer algo interesante después" Su falta de respuesta, quiere creer, mostraba que lo escuchaba, por lo que sigue "Encuéntrame más tarde a la orilla del río, por la gran roca" Propone, haciéndola considerar la inusual petición, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a una sola pierna, manos en sus caderas._

" _¿Para qué?" La proposición le resultaba extraña pues, de querer estar juntos, solían hacerlo en algún recoveco rarísima vez transitado de alguno de los humildes edificios de la base, o en las áreas próximas del bosque en donde combatían y entrenaban, el sitio que señala estando demasiado adentrado en la floresta para servir sólo como privacidad. Pero, piensa con algo de vergüenza, no se escuchaba mal del todo._

" _Es una sorpresa" Declara enigmáticamente, muy para su fastidio, haciéndola girar los ojos hacia arriba, no encontrando sentido en ocultar su inconformidad ante lo claramente innecesario de mantenerla ignorante de sus intenciones, el gesto haciéndolo sonreír "Río. Gran roca. Dos horas después de que se apaguen las luces. ¿Bien?" Es el último detalle lo que hace que la idea se le haga mucho menos atractiva, no por ningún valor que le dé a conciliar el sueño temprano, cosa que rarísima vez ocurre, sino porque odiaba verse obligada a estar por su cuenta en la negra noche, haciendo brotar recuerdos desagradables. Mas da un reacio, nada enérgico ni gustoso asentir._

* * *

Le convenía que, sea cual fuere su intención, valiera la pena, una parte de ella aún mostrándose molesta ante su negativa a darle siquiera explicaciones, ya ni se diga el que esté en medio del bosque en plena noche, sin embargo, otra no puede evitar hacerla sentir cierta… emoción, supone, una peculiar expectativa, una lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla acceder a tal despropósito. Y esta última parte se achicaba a cada paso que daba. Acerca su mano disponible al cristal que se volvía cada vez más cálido por la tenue llama dentro de él, la ausencia del agradable sol primaveral provocando un moderado frío que la molestaba inmensamente, lejos de las ventiscas y las tormentas del inclemente invierno, pero aun así una temperatura demasiado baja para su gusto, haciéndola agradecer haberse cubierto con mucho más que sólo su ropa para dormir y la capa verde del uniforme. Aún otra razón por la que se debió negar.

Los ruidos de la naturaleza a su alrededor hacen eco, resonando, búhos chirriando a lo lejos, grillos cantando entre los hierbajos, las copas de los árboles moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente, el viento silbando con gentileza, la luz en sus manos lo único que perturba el casi total adueñamiento de las sombras del lugar. Camina insegura, cautamente por los ahora confusos caminos, no teniendo precisamente afecto por el hosco mundo nocturno, apenas tolerable en el mejor de los casos, completa aversión por su parte en el peor, las sombras volviendo al más sordo sonido un retumbo, al más leve movimiento uno vertiginoso, a la más inofensiva de las criaturas una amenaza. No era un miedo, no, en lo absoluto, simplemente el estar envuelta en las tinieblas incitaba sensaciones de... impotencia; indefensión; vulnerabilidad. Hacía emerger acerbas remembranzas, lo que sucedía cuando fallaba en ser 'la guerrera perfecta' aún bien cincelado en su mente, esas estrechas paredes, ese silencio total excepto por sus quejidos y súplicas, esa abrumadora oscuridad.

Atraviesa la vegetación hasta que sus oídos captan, con gran alivio, el agua del riachuelo correr en apacible estado, el relajante sonido indicándole que no podía faltar mucho para alcanzar su destino, yendo por la ribera corriente arriba, desviándose un poco de ella hasta que apenas y logra entrever la silueta de la roca que mencionó. Nota movimiento al lado de la gran piedra, pudiendo adivinar de lo que se trataba, la flama de su linterna sin duda haciéndola resaltar entre todo lo demás.

—Aquí—Escuchó tras un rechistar, reconociendo a la perfección la voz. Se acerca para encontrar al responsable de que esté ahí a tales horas, apoyado sobre la dura superficie, su propio medio de iluminación a sus pies, extinguido, para ahorrar combustible, asume como opción más probable, envidiando el cómo puede estar tan tranquilo en las penumbras—Llegas tarde—Señala con voz divertida, para su irritación.

—Tienes suerte de que haya venido—Dice con un tono nada amistoso—Al grano—Declara con una moderada agresividad, haciéndolo mantener una expresión seria, algo incómoda, no estando seguro de si sentirse divertido o aterrado. Ella era muy propensa a causar ese efecto, intimidar a pesar de lo que uno podría considerar, al menos en la teoría, como una apariencia amenazante ínfima.

—Sígueme—Sus ojos se abren levemente por una fracción de segundo antes de entrecerrarse, claramente disconforme con el pobre resultado, habiendo esperado algo más satisfactorio que otra simple indicación vaga e inespecífica, su opinión fácilmente filtrándose a través de su expresión, obligándolo a dar lo que espera sea una sonrisa alentadora—Confía en mí, ¿quieres?

Considerando que el daño ya estaba hecho de por sí, no ve nada particularmente nocivo en que siga con su sinsentido, agradeciendo, aunque le disguste admitirlo, la compañía, una infinidad de veces mejor que estar a solas en la abrazadora lobreguez—… Bien.

Asiente, empezando a andar a través de los abetos y arbustos, cambiando de farol con ella para no tener que encender el suyo, llevándola por rumbos sin explorar por ella, partes del bosque que nunca se había molestado en recorrer, el entorno pareciéndole menos y menos conocido. Procura mantenerse cerca, lo más que puede, apenas dejando espacio de uno o dos pasos entre ella y su espalda para evitar hasta la menor probabilidad de rezagarse.

El sendero, hasta entonces desconocido por ella, empieza a requerir más y más esfuerzo para transitar, volviéndose cada vez más vertical, demandando incluso en tramos que dejaran de caminar y empezaran a escalar; la altura no era realmente un obstáculo difícil de sortear, pero el simple hecho de que tuvieran que hacerlo en primer lugar la intriga y desconcierta, la curiosidad y ya casi agotada emoción que sentía en un principio reduciéndose conforme avanza detrás de él, casi desapareciendo por completo, la molestia pareciendo ya mucho mayor que la ignota recompensa.

Hasta que frena de golpe, haciéndola casi chocar con él; confundida ante el brusco cambio, va a su lado, buscando ver el porqué. Se halla viendo el bosque desde lo alto, no precisamente en una colina, sino en un mero, pequeño espacio abierto que sobresalía del terreno cada vez más elevado en relación al bosque. El cielo estrellado, libre de cualquier nube, alumbra grácilmente los alrededores, la luna, o lo que podía observar de la luna, brillando en argentífero fulgor. Sería fácil para cualquiera quedar absorto ante tan llana pero hechizante escena, tal su caso.

—Sorpresa—Dice con tono jocoso, viéndola de reojo, casi esperando ser golpeado, no seguro de cómo se lo tomaría, la idea, desde el principio, no pareciéndole tan distinta a jugar con fuego. Sin embargo, tal cosa no sucede, la única reacción que logra discernir es que abre un poco los ojos y sus labios se separan por un espacio insignificante. Tomándolo como una buena señal, relaja su tenso cuerpo, ya no preocupado de que considerara su plan **tan** ridículo o que lo tildara una pérdida de tiempo, una molestia, a lo más. Deja la linterna a un lado después de apagarla y camina la escasa distancia hasta un borde, sentándose en el pasto, sobre sus piernas. No tarda mucho en ser acompañado, Annie tomando asiento a su derecha, nula distancia entre su hombro y el de ella.

—… No está tan mal—Susurra en derrotado reconocimiento, no despegando los ojos del panorama, haciendo que dé una mueca de diversión. Se mantiene insegura de si debería escudriñar la centelleante bóveda celeste o si en su lugar centrarse en el paisaje que ésta hacía relucir, dándole vida, belleza a algo que hasta hace apenas minutos sólo podía describir como muerto, horroroso, repulsivo, un sentimiento de paz, de sosiego llenándola—¿Vienes aquí seguido?

Se mantiene en silencio, permitiéndose contemplar él también las vistas, maravillado ante su sencilla hermosura. Ojalá ella pudiera verlo. Daría lo que fuera para que ella pudiera verlo.

—A veces—Contesta vagamente, irrumpiendo en su memoria las serenas noches de verano en las que solía subir al tejado con ella, la mayoría de las veces encontrándose los dos solos, su padre frecuentemente en viajes; él, le buscaba formas a los astros, ella, reía en ternura y le seguía la corriente—Cuando quiero pensar, o estar solo, o…—Su mano izquierda, desconocido para ella, agarra con fuerza el pequeño césped, mas el sentir repentinamente la de Annie en la opuesta logra que se calme. Fue capaz de distinguir cierta… amargura, tal vez hasta ira en su voz, no siéndole difícil relacionar el sentimiento tácito con lo que dijo, o, más precisamente, con lo que no dijo. Hará lo que él hizo por ella esa gélida noche. Le debe eso, al menos—Creí que te gustaría, y al parecer no estaba mal—Responde con un 'hmmm', dándole el merecido crédito, el resultado no pareciéndole en lo absoluto decepcionante en ese momento.

—Hermoso…—Masculla, más para sí mismo que para ella, la vista nunca cansándole. En el día era grandioso, sí, pero, en su opinión, nunca podría igualar la majestuosidad que sólo se lograba en la noche—Este mundo… me niego a creer que empieza y acaba en estas tres asquerosas paredes—Declara de la nada, sólo logrando identificar determinación en su voz, pura, ígnea, ferviente, captando toda su atención—Si tan poco como esto es tan increíble… ¿cómo será todo lo que esté ahí fuera? ¿Te lo imaginas?—Su tono cambió tan abruptamente que la hace abrir los ojos en sorpresa, pasión sustituyendo, superando con creces al anterior, congoja, no dándole tiempo de siquiera replicar antes de que continuara—¡Las tierras de hielo, las montañas de fuego, los enormes espacios de arena, _el océano!_

Ahí estaba. Esa osadía de pensar lo que a muy pocos llega a apenas pasarles por la cabeza, ya ni se diga defenderlo; esa voluntad de no conformarse con las migajas que da la vida, no, quiere más, necesita más, y peleará más que gustoso por ello; esa disposición a plantarse en su lugar, mantenerse firme, sin importar lo que haya en contra, sin importar si todos los demás se doblegan. Ahí estaba. Esa tremenda idiotez. Eso que admira de él.

No sabe bien cómo sentirse al respecto, no sabe qué pensar de su estulticia, qué pensar de verlo tan entusiasmado, tan febril por explorar ese repugnante mundo, ese mundo que le parece tan… vacío; no con el conocimiento de que nunca podrá hacerlo; no cuando es consciente de lo hostil, cruel que en realidad es, y quizá él también sabe, o cree saber lo que es tener a aquel mundo como enemigo, mas él piensa que una vez que los Titanes se extingan tendrá esa libertad que tanto desea, esa paz con la que tanto sueña. Ojalá fuera tan simple. Ojalá ella también pudiera verlo así.

—¿Qué tiene de especial este mundo, de todas formas?—Decide objetar con honestidad, o por lo menos lo más honesto que le es posible. No parece sorprenderlo y, algo que encuentra sumamente extraño, no la contradice con ese avivado, intransigente deseo de ver lo que hay más allá del último Muro, esa tierra desconocida de la que sólo ha escuchado a escondidas, lo que está tras liberarse de sus jaulas, sino que lo hace de forma calmada, se atreve a creer que hasta comprendedora.

—Dices eso porque no crees que haya algo que valga la pena. Tal vez… cuando no haya más Titanes… te lleve a que lo veas—Habla lo primero que pasa por su mente, no filtrando nada.

—¿Oh? ¿Vas a llevarme?—Resalta con lo que espera sea un tono burlón—¿A mí, una frágil damisela?—El comentario hace que se sonroje, agradeciendo que la falta de luz ensombrezca su rostro, pero no se retracta, el silencio conllevando que en verdad pretendía hacerlo. Desvía la mirada de él para volver a centrarse en el horizonte, en la preciosa vista. El océano, ¿eh?

¿Qué más puede hacer, sino dejar que mantenga esa vana mentira, ese sueño que no llegará? ¿Qué más puede hacer, sino ella también, en un impulso de completa estupidez, fantasear con futuros oníricos, futuros que están tan alejados de la realidad que resultan absurdos, mas bellos por mérito propio?

Futuro. Quiere reír ante la casi ultrajante palabra. Futuro. ¿Qué futuro? ¿El de él? ¿El de ella? Ninguno existe. Era nada más y nada menos que una mera cuestión de a quién se le agotaba primero el presente.

—Eso no suena **tan** terrible—Responde en un suave murmuro, sus palabras denotando nada más que una mezcla de sinceridad y, sobre todo, un fuerte anhelo, reclinando su cuerpo en el suyo, su cabeza encontrando su hombro lo suficientemente confortable como para apoyarse en él. Lo inusitado del suceso lo hace mirar por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzando a ver sólo un atisbo de ella, efectivamente, en su hombro, no dejando de concentrarse en el firmamento, o en su defecto desviando la mirada de momentos hacia el terreno silvestre. Da una sonrisa a medias, un pequeño curvar de los labios, realmente sorprendido y satisfecho de que su intento de velada no haya sido el fiasco que temía.

El tiempo pasa con un ambiente silencioso, cómodo tomando lugar, ninguno encontrando motivo suficiente para romper la quietud, ninguno siquiera seguro de qué decir de hacerlo, así que solamente dejan la arena caer, no viendo necesidad de hablar. Sin embargo, el cansancio y el adormecimiento empiezan a surtir su agotador efecto, resultándoles cada vez más difícil retener los bostezos y mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Ya deberíamos irnos—Indica Eren mientras se pone de pie y toma la linterna, encendiendo la mecha con un fósforo que ella puede ver como arcaico, prototípico, muy inferior a los que ella conoce, pero para él, era un invento sumamente reciente. Puede notarlo reluctante a la idea, pero el camino de regreso no era precisamente corto, además de que no había razón alguna para creer que el día siguiente, ya a la vuelta de la esquina, no sería igual de pesado e intenso. Asiente, dando un pequeño suspiro de decepción, algo molesta de que ese momento, ese apreciable escape de la realidad, termine, tomando su propia linterna y siguiéndolo de cerca.

Emprenden el retorno, el silencio lo único que se mantiene igual… eso y su aborrecimiento total hacia la oscuridad. Eventualmente, se aproximan al punto en el que es ya arriesgado mantener la llama viva, y al punto en el que deben separarse, él, hacia las barracas masculinas, ella, hacia las de las féminas. Se mantienen de frente, casi que esperando a que el otro hiciera algún movimiento, siendo él quien cede bajo la presión, el mantenerse a la expectativa probando demasiado para él: se inclina, buscando sus bezos, suaves, fríos. Seguía siendo extraño para ambos, pero cada vez resultaba algo más natural, más correcto, más sencillo.

Casi se queja al sentirlo retroceder, por una vez apreciando la oscuridad al prevenir que viera con claridad su rostro pálido pigmentarse rojo—Te… veo mañana—Dice él en tono avergonzado, considerándolo suficiente despedida, dejándola detrás. Lleva un par de dedos a sus ahora húmedos labios, no prestando ni la más mínima atención a que las sombras la rodeen ni a estar sola con ella. Quizá sí haya valido la pena haber accedido, después de todo.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, amigos. Éste estuvo complicado, tengo como tres versiones distintas que no me terminaron de gustar. No duden en dejarme sus opiniones, por favor, que de verdad ayuda. Lamento muchísimo la demora, de haber aprovechado el tiempo en estas vacaciones ya tendrían seguro tres capítulos más, pero qué puedo decir, soy un flojo total, aparte de que escribir no es precisamente mi pasatiempo predilecto, qué se le va a hacer.**

 **Ahora, habrán podido notar que un tema en el que me enfoco mucho es la oscuridad. Aquí debo ser honesto,** **̶p̶l̶a̶g̶i̶é̶ me _inspiré_ en la historia "Inside the Red Zone", de Euregatto (en serio, si no la han leído y manejan un buen inglés, haganlo. Quizá los primeros capítulos les parezca super OOC, pero después...) y de un headcanon que leí en el que explica que Annie realmente le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y no es sólo una mala excusa.**

 **Qué quieren que les diga, a mí me gustó. Le di mi propio toque al justificar el miedo, ya se podrán imaginar a lo que hago alusión en una parte: hay un limitado número de maneras para forzar a una niña de poco más de un lustro de vida a entrenar todo el día, todos los días, para ingresar al ejército, sobretodo en un ambiente de mediados a finales del siglo XIX.**

 **Segunda preocupación: el título. De acuerdo a mi investigación de 15 minutos en Google, creo, _creo_ haber usado el término correcto, son como 10 palabras distintas en alemán para una sola común en español. Malditos alemanes con su especificidad. Pero el hecho de que no haya ninguna entrada en fanfiction con ella me da un miedo que no tienen idea. Estoy un 10% seguro de que usé la que más se adecúa a lo que quiero decir, pero no lo sé. Si alguno de ustedes tiene una fuente más confiable que los traductores de internet y piensan que me he equivocado de palabra, háganmelo saber para cambiarlo ^^ **

_**Aunque todo esto sería innecesario de no ser tan pretencioso y poner el título en español...**_

 **(Advertencia: Sensibilidad extrema incoming)**

 **Y bueno, sería todo. Voy a repetirme un poco, pero quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis historias, y me llena de alegría que haya gente a las que les guste. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sí, bezo con z no es un error ortográfico.**


	2. Calma antes de la tempestad

**¡Saludos! Ya sé, ya sé... casi 3 meses sin subir contenido. En mi defensa, entre una agenda escolar bastante apretada, la obra maestra que es el nuevo God of War, mi descubrimiento de Breaking Bad y la saga Metal Gear y problemas personales, apenas y he tenido tiempo qué dedicarle a escribir. ¡Pero! Pero, pero, pero... para compensar, les traigo un capítulo más del doble de lo habitual. Aparte de que este es... especial. A partir de aquí, me adentraré por completo al canon ;)**

 **Adelanto que esto sucede en un salto de tiempo, lo que pienso que debería ser obvio pero aviso.**

 **Sin más, espero que lo disfruten**

 _ **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece de ninguna manera.**_

* * *

Era todavía algo que encuentra difícil de creer, de asimilar. Al fin. Lo había logrado. Dentro de tan sólo dos míseros días mostraría orgulloso el blanco y el azul de las Alas de la Libertad a las espaldas. Y entonces podrá hacerlo: matarlos; masacrarlos uno a uno como las simples e inmundas bestias que son, con nada más que sus propias manos, si es preciso. Y quizá, sólo quizá, logre así dormir apaciblemente por las noches, no volver a ese día tan alejado mas tan cercano sin saber que había hecho algo al respecto, que había acabado con cada uno de ellos, morir intentándolo no siendo en lo más mínimo una opción. Y cuando acabe, estará ahí, en las saladas, cristalinas aguas de lo que le espera del otro lado de los tan imponentes Muros: su destino; su derecho.

Se da el lujo de dejar vagar su mente mientras lleva cucharadas poco apetecibles de estofado tibio a su boca, acercando de vez en cuando su tarro a sus labios, ingiriendo el amargo pero no desagradable líquido dorado en él. No presta mucha atención a las muy jubilosas celebraciones a su alrededor, lo que se podía esperar después de haberle dado conclusión a los tres largos, arduos años de entrenamiento. Las risas y vociferaciones propias de combinar esa sensación de realización y alcohol son, aparentemente, nada más y nada menos que simple alegría, alivio, pero hasta él es capaz de detectar una tensión enterrada muy profundo en ellas, escondido pero aun así evidente. Lo percibían como si fuera la última ocasión en la que pudieran estar así, reír, beber, estar con personas con las que llegaron a congeniar, tal vez hasta considerar familia, o algo más. Lo ignora.

La solemne ceremonia oficial había concluido hace rato. Quinto. A pesar de estar en una posición privilegiadísima, una que incluía ese muy codiciado 'beneficio', no puede evitar sentir algo de decepción en no haber alcanzado un peldaño superior, mas eso significaba superar a personas a las que ha llegado a respetar bastante, dos de ellas las más fuertes que ha conocido, esas dos unas que ocupan un lugar especial.

Una estaba a su vera, 'charlando', si es que a eso se le puede decir charlar, con Armin; le toma algo de tiempo encontrar a la otra, sin embargo, su escape mental interrumpido al pensar en ella, moviendo los ojos de una esquina a la otra, buscando algún rastro de amarillo albo, mas lo que se llega a topar es una pequeña figura con la capucha de su sudadera arriba, jalada hacia adelante lo más posible, ocultando en gran medida sus facciones y a su vez escondiendo casi toda la habitación para la cabizbaja persona, retirada de la mayoría de la bulla, la figura claramente evitando todo contacto con cualquier otro humano, la única persona sentada a un lado de ella haciendo lo diametralmente opuesto, conversando muy animadamente con demás reclutas, una expresión candorosa y vivaracha. Sonríe un poco. Típico.

Se mantuvo en cuarto lugar, mejor que él, a pesar de nunca esforzarse realmente, haciendo sólo lo que creía absolutamente necesario para llegar a los mejores diez, e incluso así logró una posición bastante respetable. De habérselo tomado en serio, está del todo seguro de que habría logrado alcanzar la segunda posición, y quién sabe, quizá hasta pudo haberle dado pelea a Mikasa.

Decide, en cuanto termina su cena y a petición de la última y, principalmente, Armin, integrarse a la celebración. Muchos lo felicitan, aquellos que no lo habían hecho desde antes, más que nada aquellos que no conocía muy bien, si acaso el nombre y poco más, un simple gesto de cortesía. Y más de uno, haciendo algo que hace que le hierva la sangre y se tenga que contener de fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños, declara lo mucho que lo envidia, y también, con palabras más amables, lo imbécil que es por no 'largarse a la capital', como si fuera, de hecho, algo valioso, como si fuera algo digno de dicha envidia. Sin embargo, la parte racional en él entiende, a pesar de la repulsión que le causa, que era inevitable que pensaran así.

—Eren, ¿es cierto que no te unirás a la Policía Militar? ¡Pero si eres de los diez mejores!—Pregunta al acercarse Thomas, extrañado, incrédulo de que alguien siquiera pensara en desperdiciar tal oportunidad. Ah, esa pregunta. Se estaba hartando un poco de contestarla.

—Nunca pensé hacerlo. No pasé tanto tiempo entrenando sólo para vivir en el interior, lo hice para enfrentar a los Titanes—Su respuesta parece dejar estupefacto a Thomas, como si lo que hablara fueran sólo disparates, delirios de un demente cuya cordura fue dejada atrás hace mucho. Ya había visto esa reacción muchas veces.

—¡No podrás contra ellos!—Exclama con expresión preocupada, haciendo que el resto de reclutas callara, sorprendidos ante alguien atreviéndose a hablar lo que se había mantenido en silencio con el propósito de mantener un ambiente más o menos ameno. Esa respuesta; unos habían hablado con tono condescendiente, otros, despectivo, algunos, respetuoso, y muy pocos dieron muestra de apoyo o concordancia. Pero Thomas había hecho algo distinto, lo había dicho con ese tono que aceptaba el fracaso sin lucha, ese que había escuchado tantas veces entre los ciudadanos cuando observaba de niño, con la más absoluta admiración mientras que ellos lo hacían con lástima, mofa, faltas imperdonables de respeto, a los valientes legionarios partir con pocos números y regresar con todavía menos, gente que daba su vida por la humanidad, incluidas esas mismas personas. Entrecierra los ojos un poco y aguarda, esperando a que continúe antes de hacer lo propio

—Sabes muy bien a cuántos han devorado, ¿no?—Prosigue, menos emocional, pero su punto manteniéndose igual, dándole fundamento a ese miedo con el que casi todo habitante de los Muros nace—Ya hemos perdido a más de un quinto de la población. La humanidad… no tiene oportunidad contra ellos— _Esa_ parte. Susurrada con el mayor sentimiento de derrota. Ese tono que admite que todo está perdido, que la victoria es inalcanzable, que lo mejor es aferrarse a cada maldito segundo esperando que no sea el último. Lo enferma.

—¿Y qué importa?—Replica con contundencia al ver que había terminado, apretando los dientes todo el tiempo en medio de su respuesta y la de Thomas. Esa terquedad. Ese deseo estúpido de creer que escondiéndose se acabarán los problemas, de creer que el estar 'seguros' en Sina o en lo más alejado que puedan en Rose será permanente, como si la misma Trost no haya estado profundo en el territorio de la humanidad y sea ahora frontera—¿Tenemos que rendirnos sólo por creer que es inútil?

—Yo… yo no…—Pareciera que intenta retractarse, como si la severidad de su respuesta, la brutal, fea verdad en ella, lo haya hecho reflexionar, pero no se detendrá ahí, oh no, no mientras persista la idea de que salir a pelear por lo que es legítimamente de ellos, por la vida misma, es algo fútil a lo mucho y tenga todavía algo que decir.

—Es cierto que hasta ahora siempre hemos perdido… ¡pero se debe a que no sabíamos nada de ellos! No podemos basarnos sólo en los números. Tal vez hayamos sido derrotados, ¡pero toda información obtenida gracias a esas miles de muertes son nuestra esperanza! ¿¡Y se atreven a desperdiciarla!?—El volumen y la agresividad de su voz suben conforme habla, ya ni siquiera molestándose en ocultar la cólera que le produjo esa respuesta tan indigna, tan insultante para aquellos que dieron su sangre para que los suyos prosperen—Yo… ¡los mataré a todos y escaparé de estos Muros! ¡Ese es mi sueño! ¡La humanidad… no ha perdido todo!—No puede evitar sentir lágrimas furibundas formarse en sus ojos. Sale apresuradamente, no queriendo ni estar en la misma habitación que esos ingratos. No presta atención a dos personas yendo tras él.

Una figura, con la capucha subida, observa atentamente los eventos desenvolverse, una mirada reflejando algo que, sin un modo mejor de describirlo, asemeja melancólica resignación.

—¡Vamos, Annie, algo de ánimo!—La distrae momentáneamente la voz gozosa, contenta, de la chica al lado suyo, la más pequeña pizca de preocupación, se atreve a pensar que hasta de lástima, en ella. Regresa casi al instante los ojos para alcanzar a verlo irse raudamente del comedor.

—Mira… sé que te puede preocupar un poco que vaya a la Legión…—Dice con un volumen muchísimo menor, asegurándose de que nadie excepto ella escuche—Pero estoy segura que no le sucederá nada—Tal vez no podía jactarse de entender completamente o saber todo de la poco menos que hermética chica, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando algo la molestaba o la disgustaba: mordía muy levemente de su labio inferior, lo suficiente para que pasara desapercibido; jugaba esporádicamente con sus utensilios o con lo que tuviera a mano; hacia ruido en la mesa con sus uñas o hacía patrones pseudo-musicales en alguna superficie.

Quizá no podía considerarse una persona muy inteligente, pero no necesitaba serlo para saber que, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, el comportamiento de ambos era algo curioso; no necesitaba serlo después de que las iniciales sospechas hayan sido, muy para su total estupor y alegría, confirmadas cuando su compañera de litera llega una noche, tarde, con una pequeña marca en su garganta, causante de lo que debe haber sido el interrogatorio más corto y sencillo de la historia y una muy seria amenaza hacia su persona. Espera no estar mintiendo, pero sabe que es muy probable que lo esté.

Hace caso omiso. Deja a un lado su almuerzo a medio acabar, levantándose cuando la situación parecía haberse relajado, la mayoría de los recién graduados regresando a lo que les concernía, a ninguno importándole que se retirara, excepto tal vez por uno que, a pesar de su colosal tamaño, siempre se las arreglaba de alguna manera para pasar desapercibido, camuflado entre la multitud.

* * *

Alcanza a escuchar la pesada puerta de madera abrirse, los pasos consecuentes haciendo que deje de apoyarse en la pared y descruce los brazos, recorriendo la corta distancia de en medio del corredor hasta unos metros faltantes para la salida, topándose con Armin y Mikasa, no deseando más que pasar de largo. El primero no parece pensar nada de verla ahí, sin embargo, la segunda capta la casualidad de que pase justo en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres?—Gruñe la más alta de los tres, su frío gris metálico colisionando con su cerúleo cristalino, molestándole tener que arquear el cuello para encontrarlo, su persona tal vez capaz de parecerle imponente a cualquiera, pero no a ella.

—¿Acaso necesito querer algo para dirigirme a la salida?—Pregunta, su tono igual de desafiante, hosco, tampoco creyendo que esconder su desagrado por ella valiera el esfuerzo. Para ese punto al rubio se le nota incómodo, capaz de palpar la antipatía entre ambas—Pero si realmente deseas saber, quiero unas palabras con tu hermano—La respuesta la hace entrecerrar los ojos, mientras que, por su parte, Armin no muestra reacción alguna, engranaje oculto trabajando detrás de profundos y grandes zafiros.

—Armin—Dice la asiática, su voz calmada—Adelántate—Aunque al principio se le ve indispuesto a hacer lo que se le pide, temiendo, con justa razón, que la simple interacción lleve a una pelea, pero una mirada de la más alta de los tres parece calmar su inquietud, el gesto para nada amenazante o coactivo sino más bien pidiendo confianza, haciéndolo acatar su indicación.

—¿Acerca de?—Pregunta de nuevo, claramente reluctante a darle paso, sus férreos ojos no permitiéndose aflojar la dureza con la que la ve, un acto inútil a lo mucho si lo que deseaba era hacerla retroceder.

—Sabes, eso tampoco es realmente de tu incumbencia—Renuncia a desear ver quién cede ante la hostilidad de la otra al considerarlo perder tiempo, queriendo avanzar, mas es detenida cuando la mano de Mikasa la toma del brazo, tomándole toda la paciencia y autocontrol que tiene no hacer que diera al suelo. Voltea con gran velocidad, una gélida expresión de enfado en su semblante, hallando que le regresa una mirada seria, rígida.

—Escucha—Comienza, sus ojos entrecerrados y su voz no del todo agresiva, pero ni de lejos amistosa—No sé qué es lo que pasa entre tú y Eren, pero pareces importarle mucho—Arranca su brazo de su fuerte agarre, mas el sitio a donde se dirigió el tema la intriga, al menos lo suficiente para hacer que se mantenga en su lugar—Demasiado, si me preguntas. Quería advertirte que, de llegar a ser… algo más…—Era evidente que el tema le resultaba difícil de tratar. ¿La razón? No le tomaba mucho esfuerzo adivinarla—Será mejor que no salga herido. Si es así… me encargaré de que también tú lo salgas. ¿Entendiste?—Termina de despreocupadamente amenazarla.

—Sí, lo que digas, Ackerman—Responde como si nada, siguiendo su camino, casi sintiendo sus ojos apuñalar su espalda, ignorando el acto.

Continúa brevemente su camino hasta llegar a los escalones, el ruido de la puerta volviendo a abrirse atrayendo la atención del chico sentado en ellos, esmeraldas reluciendo por el conflagrar de las antorchas en las paredes, la más mínima evidencia de rojo en ellos. No cree jamás cansarse de contemplarlos.

La saluda, un esbozo de una sonrisa en su rostro. Da un simple asentir como contestación, sentándose poco ceremoniosamente a su lado, mas mantiene algo más de distancia que lo acostumbrado, acomodándose lo mejor que puede en los duros, fríos, algo sucios escalones de piedra.

—Tu psicótica hermana pretendía hacerme pasar sobre su cadáver para verte—Comenta, no apreciando la pequeña sonrisa que se forma en su boca.

—Vamos, estoy seguro de que si se arreglaran, ustedes podrían ser amigas—Afirma con tono cómico, divertido por su notable mueca de desdén—Tienen mucho en común—Falla en hallar la comparación grata.

Hay silencio después de eso, o mejor dicho, silencio entre los dos, pues lo que podría ser una agradable tranquilidad se ve arruinado por el ruido viniendo de adentro. La mente de Eren le da, intranquila, vueltas a algo, algo que no debería ser en lo absoluto una inquietud pero lo es.

—Así que… ¿escuchaste lo que pasó?—Inicia, indeciso acerca de si era buena idea intentar encaminar la conversación ahí, el resultado próximo incierto y, a decir verdad, no está seguro de si quiere oírlo.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo?—Pregunta de vuelta, un diminuto indicio de humor en su voz—Eres demasiado escandaloso, ¿lo sabes?—Ríe, redirigiendo la mirada un momento de la ciudad nocturna al pasivo, inmutable rostro de Annie.

—Eso he oído—Se mueve en su lugar, cambiando de posiciones, mostrándose nervioso ante su presencia, algo que, aunque mucho, muchísimo menos frecuente en comparación a cuando aún la encontraba francamente aterradora, no era inusual que siguiera pasando de tiempo en tiempo. Sin embargo, tal acto no se le escapa a la chica en cuestión, viéndolo con atención.

—Y tú… ¿qué piensas?—Aúna el valor, tras unos cuantos instantes, para preguntar lo que lo preocupaba desde que la vio salir a acompañarlo, acción sin duda causada por lo que acaeció en el salón.

—¿Hmm?—Murmura, desviando los ojos para verlo mejor, posándose su visión en esmeraldas.

—¿Qué piensas de que yo me una a la Legión?—Esclarece la pregunta, arrepintiéndose de poner su mirada en ella al encontrar que se la regresa, una sensación que es incapaz de definir con precisión recorriendo su cuerpo. Deja la interrogación en el aire, no sabiendo qué esperar y ya considerando el valor de la respuesta diminuto, pero ya era tarde para retractarse.

La rubia se mantiene en silencio, pensamientos fugaces pasando por su cabeza, palabras consideradas y desechadas, sus frígidos ojos aún en él, mas su cabeza se inclina, dejando de verlo a los ojos para cambiar a sólo de su cuello hacia abajo. Piensa cuidadosamente en lo que puede decir y lo que _quiere_ decir, junto con todo lo que se lo impide. Sabía que en algún momento sucedería. Y no está lista.

—¿Qué importa lo que piense? Al fin y al cabo, no es como que te vaya a hacer cambiar de opinión, ¿o sí?—Es lo que termina diciendo, ningún cambio notable en esa voz, esa voz inmutable y estoica—¿Qué diferencia hará, eh?

—Sólo quiero saberlo, ¿sí? Simple curiosidad—Replica, mordiendo un poco su mejilla por dentro.

Cierra los ojos unos segundos, ponderando en la sensatez de hablar, de decir exactamente lo que piensa. Decide ver únicamente los reminiscentes astros, recordando, con afecto y amargura por igual, tiempos que le gustaría considerar como "mejores", tiempos más simples, sin embargo, nada sería más falso: nada ha cambiado, en realidad. Todo sigue igual. Lo único que se alteró es el ya no poder darse el lujo, el atrevimiento de darle la espalda al mundo, ya no poder osarse a vivir como una simple joven de dieciséis años que encontró algo bueno para sí, ya no más. Al diablo. Opta por seguirle el juego.

—Bueno… para empezar, yo no me uniré a ella. Iré a la Policía Militar—Declara, ningún rastro de duda en sus palabras—No tengo sueños nobles o idealistas como tú. Sólo quiero estar a salvo. Así que adelante: di que soy una cobarde, como a todos ahí dentro—Lo hace abrir los ojos en sorpresa. La situación cambiaba un poco cuando pensaba en ella, haciéndolo sentir mal, pues sería injusto e hipócrita darle mejor trato por ser… ella.

—Yo-

—No tienes que cambiar lo que piensas sólo porque yo digo lo contrario, no eres así. No quiero que seas así por mí. Yo reconozco que soy una cobarde—Abre la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero se encuentra cerrándola al no hallar nada, o al menos nada que no lo haga ver aun peor, así que se mantiene en renuente silencio, esperando a que continúe—Y también que tú eres un incorregible idiota.

Permanece callada después de eso, sintiendo su mirada en ella—Y respecto a ti uniéndote a ella… adelante, haz lo que gustes. Sólo que me parece una completa estupidez—Deja de atisbar el firmamento para ver de reojo su reacción, notándolo tenso, irritado, quizá hasta enojado, mas la reacción era sorprendentemente mansa, tomando en cuenta el espectáculo que dio en el comedor, pero para nada era una respuesta calmada—Querías mi opinión: esa es. Yo…—Se pregunta por un segundo o dos el propósito de seguir hablando, pero sabe que está esperando una explicación, y para ese punto no podría importarle menos dársela—Yo creo que eres más que un simple número, un medio para un fin que pueden desechar cuando les dé la gana. Creo que tú mereces algo más que una muerte patética y dolorosa sin significado o utilidad. Creo… que tú mereces algo mucho mejor que eso. Creo… que vales más.

Su voz, de inexpresiva, impasible, aumenta en emoción y volumen conforme habla, pero sus ojos, sus ojos mostraban algo que nunca había presenciado en ellos, era como si estuvieran en una suerte de limbo, poco más que muertos, faltos de emoción y luz, haciendo que se les quede mirando, abriendo más los propios y cuidadoso de no hacer lo mismo con su boca. No le gusta cómo se ven. La moderada ira que sentía en un inicio se apagaba, a pesar de sus muy severas palabras, habiendo tomado ofensa por muchísimo menos. Y es en ese momento en el que lo entiende. La preocupaba. Él la preocupaba. O al menos eso es la que se atreve a inferir de su reacción.

Lo que a él se le escapa, sin embargo, es que ella no había sido honesta: no hablaba de lo que podría pasar de unirse a la Legión. No. No es tonta, ni ingenua. Habla de lo que está muy consciente de lo que sucederá el día siguiente, cuando liberen de nuevo el infierno en la tierra. Duda que para el día siguiente siga existiendo siquiera una Legión de Exploración. Duda que para el día siguiente siga existiendo él. Llegó. Lo que vino a hacer llegó. El final que tanto había patéticamente ignorado en aras de un efímero, perecedero intento de ser feliz llegó. Pero volvería a casa, ¿no? Misión cumplida, ¿no? Debería estar feliz, eufórica, contando cada minuto para que llegue el momento.

Levanta, dudoso, su brazo, ya imaginándolo siendo apartado con una mirada feroz que le decía lo innecesario e indeseado de su gesto, pero para su sorpresa no sólo se deja envolver, sino que se acerca más a él. Apoya su modesto peso contra su costado, dejando de hacer esfuerzo en mantenerse recta. Buscaba confort, y él, gustoso, se lo daría.

—Oye…—Usa lo que espera sea una voz sosegadora, pasando su mano por su hombro—Nada me pasará. Hice dos promesas, si recuerdo bien: una a mi madre…—Lleva su mano disponible a su mentón, haciéndola voltear delicadamente a verlo, lo único en lo que se enfoca siendo sus ojos—Y otra a ti. Dije que te llevaría a ver el mundo, ¿no?

Da una leve sonrisa, triste, melancólica, mas él no logra ver la culpabilidad en ella, bajando los ojos con tal de dejar de ver sus ojos abundantes de repulsiva esperanza—No deberías hacer promesas que no puedas cumplir—Susurra. No sabe de lo que habla. No sabe nada. Y cada palabra que dice la aporrea, le recuerda lo que hará, le recuerda lo que ya ha hecho; esa madre de la que habla estaría viva si no fuera por ellos. Le asquea que le prometa eso, a ella, de entre todo el mundo.

— _Annie_ —Dice su nombre con tanto afecto, una sensación cálida pero al mismo tiempo insípida, y lo sucesivo que siente es su frente apoyándose contra la de ella, sus narices a pocos centímetros de tocarse, sintiéndose lo más ínfimamente insegura de la suya, mas él, en no pocas ocasiones, había expresado hacia ella lo que consideraba eran falsos halagos. Él… ¿cómo es posible que él sea un 'demonio'? No lo sabe. No sabe por qué cualquiera de esas personas es llamada así. No sabe qué hace ahí. Apenas y sabe por qué hará lo que se exige de ella—Estaré bien. Te lo prometo.

El mañana empieza a desvanecerse conforme ella también lo hace en ese electrizante verde, lo mismo el ayer, incluso si sus palabras carecen de cualquier valor real. Se mueve hacia adelante, acabando con la escasísima distancia que los separa, un ósculo inocente, calmo, ambos disfrutándolo a pesar del ángulo ligeramente incómodo. La mano de Eren se mantiene en la base de su cuello, mientras que las suyas lo sostenían del posterior de su cabeza, paseando sus dedos por su cabello.

No tarda mucho el beso en ganar intensidad, únicamente separándose cuando el oxígeno es más apremiante que seguir y aun así muy a regañadientes, un ligero rubor en las mejillas de ambos, sus respiraciones fuertes y erráticas mientras que de nuevo abren los ojos, cada uno maravillándose con los del otro, él, alegre de ver esa expresión borrada de ellos, ella, memorizando hasta el último detalle, a sabiendas de que…

—Así que esta es la última vez que estamos juntos así, ¿eh?—Annie aparta la mirada y se acomoda, volviendo a sentarse apropiadamente—Yo iré a Sina y tú…—Oh, ella sabe muy bien lo más probable para él—… te quedarás aquí.

—Supongo... pero podré ir a visitarte en días de permiso—Responde con algo de entusiasmo impostado, no contento de que voltee al suelo y se mantenga callada, meditabunda. Repentinamente y muy para su sorpresa, ella se gira y vuelve a unir sus bocas, sin embargo, lo hace muy ansiosa, agresivamente, lo hace con necesidad, incluso, jalándolo hacia ella. Corresponde lo mejor que puede, pero, y desconcertándolo aún más, termina cansándose de atacar sus labios y procede a hacer lo mismo en su mandíbula, mas eso también acaba pareciéndole insuficiente y se mueve a su garganta, provocando muy pequeños resoplidos e incluso uno que otro gemido pequeño que fue incapaz de mantener en silencio. Ella no era así: ella, al contrario de toda otra interacción con él, se mantenía, en esos casos, sumisa y pasiva, dejándolo llevar el control a su antojo. Como si en verdad fuera la última ocasión en la que pudieran hacer eso.

—Escucha…—Se separa lo suficiente como para murmurar cerca de su oído haciendo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca y provocara una sensación que debe ignorar de querer seguir considerándose un hombre decente—Ve a mi cuarto en una media hora, ¿entiendes? Puedes quedarte aquí o entrar, no me interesa—Para ese punto ni siquiera se molesta en pararse a pensar lo que hacía. Se deja llevar, arrastrar por instinto y anhelo, y no podía hacerlo cómodamente ni a los extremos que desea en público. No permitirá que así sea la garantizada última oportunidad de vivir el presente tal como ella quiere que sea y no como es.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—Cuestiona, confundido por sus intenciones.

—Haz lo que te digo, ¿quieres?—Es todo lo que le da, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose un poco el polvo de encima.

—… De acuerdo.

* * *

No tarda mucho en los vacíos pasillos antes de encontrar la puerta de su habitación, no sin haberse visto en la necesidad de llamar atención indeseada al tener que forzosamente pasar de nuevo por el comedor para llegar de afuera a los pisos superiores, en donde se hallaban los cuartos. Aunque la mayoría de sus camaradas seguían compartiéndolas, a algunos de los cadetes con mayor desempeño se les había dado el pequeño lujo de su propia, aunque humilde, habitación el último mes.

Toca la puerta, tardando un par de segundos en serle abierta, la chica del otro lado inclinando la cabeza, indicándole que pase, lo cual hace con algo de vacilación

Y humilde era: nada más que una cama mediana y de colchón algo plano y viejo, una mesa de noche que, considerando que sólo tenía una gastada vela y cosas de escaso tamaño encima, parecía sobrar, y un armario nada impresionante, cuya función era albergar sólo su uniforme y una que otra prenda. Sin embargo, era mucho mejor que las barracas, no dudando que ella disfruta más de la quietud de la soledad.

Annie cierra cuidadosamente la puerta y, antes de que Eren siquiera pueda formular la pregunta de qué hacía ahí, procede rápidamente a continuar donde había dejado, por una vez agradeciendo su poco impresionante tamaño, apto para alcanzar su garganta a pesar de tener que pararse un poco de puntas. Sonríe pícaramente en su piel al escucharlo suspirar y, en rara ocasión, gemir, lo que a su vez le pone aun más la piel de gallina a Eren, que pasea sus dedos por su melena una vez removida su horquilla.

—Annie…—Gruñe, cediendo ante ella, quien lo empuja, lento pero seguro. No era en lo absoluto la bienvenida que esperaba, pero difícilmente es algo por lo cual quejarse. Eventualmente terminan dando a la cama, él sentándose en el colchón mientras que ella aprovecha la recién ganada superioridad en altura para proseguir con sus labios. Siente una peculiar… necesidad, una especie de comezón, acompañada de una… humedad, en su intimidad, que la hace frotar muy levemente sus piernas con tal de intentar aplacarla un poco. No era algo ajeno a ella, en lo absoluto. Ya había experimentado sensaciones similares en el pasado, pero en aquellas ocasiones simplemente las ignorabas y concentraba su mente en otra cosa; en esta, sin embargo, _algo_ , el qué, no lo sabe, pero algo le pide saciar esa necesidad.

En un acto juguetón, la toma de los hombros, dejándose caer en la cama, llevándola con él, aterrizando a un lado suyo. La pequeña flama de la vela en el mueble da cierta iluminación aparte de las luces de las antorchas de afuera y, en menor medida, del firmamento, entrando por una pequeña ventana desde la cual se podía apreciar perfectamente éste último y Trost, perfecta para ver las facciones del otro. Él veía una expresión más viva, ella una sonrisa alegre. Las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos se relajan, pero sus corazones seguían latiendo con vigor y energía, ese singular arrebato de pasión que los había tomado por sorpresa lejos de calmarse. Esa noche era especial. Los dos lo sentían. Pero los dos la veían como algo distinto: para él, un brillante inicio; para ella, un agridulce adiós.

—Eren… Eren, yo… quiero…—Desvía la mirada, resultándole extraño balbucear de esa manera. En ese momento regresa un poco de su cordura, acompañada con un duro golpe de realidad y culpabilidad. ¿Qué hacía? En menos de un día es probable que él se halle hecho pedazos sobre Trost. Por su culpa. Y ahí estaba ella, permitiéndose tal atrevimiento, tal osadía, y con tal desvergüenza. El simple acto de que acaricie levemente su mejilla y quite de su vista un mechón suelto de su cabello dorado, colocándolo detrás de su oreja, la hace perder por completo lo que pasaba por su cabeza para pasar a enfocarse sólo en él.

—¿Quieres… te refieres a qué…?—Pregunta vacilante, ya teniendo una idea de a lo que se refería pero queriendo estar completamente seguro. Da un pequeño asenso, ella misma incrédula de lo que hacía pero no insegura o dudosa. Quiere que suceda. Alentándolo y asegurándose de darle la idea correcta, procede a removerse su sudadera, dejándola sólo en su blusa.

—Quiero que… me distraigas de lo malo que pasará—Estaba a punto de volver a renegar las innecesarias preocupaciones de la rubia cuando vio su suave expresión cambiar a una de aflicción, sus ojos celestes viéndolo con dolor—No digas nada. Sólo hazlo… por favor— Ruega. _Ruega_. Era rarísimo, inusitado que ella le pidiera algo, mucho menos de esa manera, tan suplicante. ¿Qué mas puede hacer sino verla con sorpresa, desconcertado? Asiente lentamente, rozando con su pulgar su carnoso labio inferior, rojo y húmedo.

 **(Advertencia, escenas con contenido sexual ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

Se sienta en la dura cama, besándolo con pasión que no había mostrado jamás hasta ese día. Se deshace rápidamente de la holgada camiseta de su acompañante, haciéndolo sonrojar todavía más. Le retira con sumo cuidado su intento de collar, consciente del valor que esa oxidada llave tiene para él, dejándolo en la mesa, junto a un anillo plateado, él también sabiendo lo que la humilde pero bella alhaja significa para ella.

Lo empuja hacia abajo, quedando ella en posición elevada. Lo mantiene inmovilizado mientras lo observa, sin embargo, no le toma demasiado ir al grano, haciendo su bajada desde su cuello hasta su pecho, dejando una mano de oprimirlo para pasarla por su abdomen, cosquilleándolo, arreglándoselas para apreciar cada detalle de su piel cúprica. Le da besos y caricias, dándole especial atención a sus respuestas, muy complacida por cada una de ellas. Para su grandísimo pesar, se detiene de repente.

—Hazme lo mismo—Pide, o más bien, ordena, y él obedece. Rotan, ella ocupando su lugar abajo, medio inclinada para que él logre retirarle su blusa, con algo de prisa, nota con diversión, riendo corta, calladamente al verlo toparse con dificultades a la hora de intentar lo mismo con su sostén. Una vez hecho, se encuentra con su torso descubierto, su busto recibiendo el fresco aire de la noche. La contempla de arriba abajo, pasando desde sus senos, siendo esa la primera vez que ve los de ella, o los de cualquiera, hasta su plano, bien definido vientre y yendo de vuelta. Decide experimentar: primero, lleva indeciso una mano a uno de sus suaves, no tan grandes pero de ninguna manera pequeños pechos, jugando un poco con él, desde el exterior hasta el pezón, viendo atentamente su reacción, desde verla cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro, hasta verla llevar su puño a la boca y mordisquearlo. Hace lo con su otra mano, disfrutando hacerla tragar aire, soltar silenciosos gemidos y ver sus blancas mejillas tornarse un rojo vivo, atendiendo por igual sus atributos.

En un acto de mero instinto y afección, empieza a llenar de besos uno de sus senos, mas encuentra que el pezón es en donde más parece haber respuesta por su parte, por lo que alterna entre labios, lengua e incluso dientes, haciéndola dar los más maravillosos sonidos que cree haber escuchado jamás, por sordos que fueren. Se toma todo el tiempo del mundo, disfrutando cada momento de hacerla resoplar o gemir, y aunque la admiraba en toda su bella gloria, dejaba los menores detalles de lado, seguro de que tendría plenitud de oportunidades para descubrir todo lo que su cuerpo tenía para ofrecerle.

—Eren…—Masculla con voz agitada, casi trémula, revolviendo su cabello con una mano mientras que trataba de cubrir su boca con la otra, al tanto del riesgo que conllevaba hacer _eso_. Más seguro de lo que hacía, decide empezar él también el corto descenso, pasando a concentrarse en su abdomen, con misma o aun mayor definición que el de él, ninguna coincidencia, dada la dureza de los entrenamientos a los que se somete. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo cómo esa diminuta mujer de aspecto inofensivo e incluso adorable debajo de él pudiera ser tan fuerte, tan feroz, pero que debajo de esa apariencia falsamente inerme y de naturaleza dura y fría, ocultaba a una persona amable, gentil, una chica que gustaba de combatir y dulces, que sólo buscaba sobrevivir en un mundo cruel.

No se entretiene más, sin embargo. Alcanza sus piernas, pero primero se deshace de sus botas, que aterrizan en el suelo de madera con poco ruido, seguidas por sus calcetas, liberando sus pies. Le da una mirada, encontrando sus irises cerúleos, expectantes, atentos, buscando en ellos la más mínima señal de oposición o duda para dejar todo como está. No se la da.

Todavía con algo de titubeo él mismo, desabrocha lenta, cuidadosamente su pantalón, deslizándolo por sus gruesas piernas, hasta que también da a parar al piso, dejándola en nada más que su blanca ropa interior, que cubría sus partes femeninas y una pequeña parte de sus muslos. Acaricia y besa su lechosa, tersa piel, desde abajo y subiendo a paso calmado, desde sus tobillos, pasando por sus pantorrillas, hasta el inicio de sus muslos, sus músculos bien formados, prueba de la formidable, sublime luchadora que era. Cada sonido que salía de su garganta, sin importar lo minúsculo que era, lo alentaba a mostrarse más osado, confiado, sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse si lo estaba haciendo bien.

—Eres tan hermosa…—Susurra, embelesado, impulsándose hacia adelante, ella entendiendo su intención y apoyándose sobre sus brazos para inclinarse, recibiendo gustosa su boca, dejando a la lengua de Eren jugar con la suya, una sensación a la que ya se había acostumbrado e incluso encontrado placentera. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, pero también lo estaría si dijera que no lo deseaba, que no deseaba eso, tenerlo tan cerca, más cerca que nunca, sentir sus labios en su piel desnuda y viceversa.

Una vez satisfecho, se separa de ella, atendiendo un poco su cuello y un punto preciso en donde éste se encuentra con su hombro, mordiendo levemente, ese lugar exacto uno que nunca fallaba en hacerla al menos gruñir y no lo iba a hacer en esa ocasión. El trayecto de sus labios de principio a fin, desde su boca hasta su clavícula y de regreso, tan, tan deleitable, cada caricia avivando las llamas entre sus piernas, volviéndose casi intolerable. Se ve obligado a detenerse cuando ella retrocede, en su mirada lo que asume era impaciencia, instándolo a proseguir.

Captado el mensaje, regresa su atención a debajo de su torso, a lo que esconde lo último que no ha visto de ella, pudiendo ver la tela un poco mojada. De nuevo voltea a verla, sus ojos interrogantes, haciendo la misma pregunta tácita, contestada igual que la última vez.

Asiente una sola vez y jala la prenda, dejándola completamente expuesta. Lanza las bragas al piso sin prestar más atención, en su lugar enfocándose en ella: encuentra su entrepierna, viéndosele algo húmeda, coronada por pequeños mechones de cabello rubio. Nota que toma aire por la boca, por mucho que ella lo intentara esconder: tiene tan poca experiencia como él, es decir, nula, y está tan nerviosa y al mismo tiempo emocionada como él. Se acomoda como mejor puede en el muy limitado espacio que la cama le ofrece, tratándola con la delicadeza con la que alguien trataría a las más preciosa y frágil de las flores, aun cuando frágil es la última palabra que usaría para describirla, separando sus piernas, lento, al tanto de que, en su posición reclinada en sus codos, lo veía con suma atención.

Tantea vacilantemente sus empapados pliegues de piel, usando sus dedos para la tarea, manteniendo su vista por un instante en lo que hacía y en otro para atisbar su rostro, mas lo último se volvió imposible cuando, en un gemido particularmente fuerte, o al menos más en comparación con los demás, se recuesta completamente en la cama, ella misma apretando y frotando sus senos; el tono tan inusual, tan… femenino, lleva su propio deseo al límite, la dureza en sus pantalones empujando casi dolorosamente contra la tela.

Roza su intimidad hasta que resuelve ir un paso más allá, introduciendo con cuidado su dedo medio en su estrecha abertura, haciéndola de nuevo soltar un gemido que no logró contener, continuando la acción de nuevo y de nuevo, haciéndola acelerar su respiración, pero no era suficiente. Atraído y curioso por el fuerte aroma proveniente de sus pétalos, decide ir todavía más lejos, besándolos cautelosamente, hasta que, en un golpe de suerte para ella, se le ocurre utilizar su lengua, aumentando muchísimo lo placentero de ello.

—E-Eren… sólo hazlo ya—La escucha quejarse, su voz suplicante y de vuelta en posición inclinada, clavando sus ojos en los de él, lujuria y anhelo en ambos. Sin más dilación, se quita apresuradamente su calzado y calcetines, haciendo lo mismo con sus pantalones y su ropa interior, quedando él también al descubierto, dando paso libre a sus ojos celestes para analizar todo su cuerpo como él había hecho con el de ella. Sentándose mientras él está hincado en la cama y sin ninguna vergüenza o señal de titubeo o inseguridad, le regresa sin mayor dificultad el favor, su pequeña mano, demasiado distraído para notar cuál, tomando su miembro y frotándolo sin piedad entre su palma y sus dedos, incluso en algún punto usando su pulgar para masajear la punta, haciéndolo gruñir y gemir lo más calladamente que puede su nombre, es decir, lo mínimo necesario para no ser descubiertos. No es como si fuera completamente ajeno a esa… actividad, ni mucho menos, pero simplemente sentir una mano ajena, _su_ mano, lo hacía decenas de veces mejor, el tacto sintiéndose celestial.

Cesa demasiado rápido, sin embargo, haciéndolo dar una mirada casi decepcionada, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, consciente de que disfrutaba verlo así. Lo toma del cuello, haciéndolo seguirle la corriente cuando lo jala cuidadosamente hacia ella conforme ella vuelve a recostarse, quedando él encima de ella, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, tan cerca, la respiración del uno cosquilleando al otro. Ninguno cree necesitar palabras, no realmente. Ella mantiene un rostro extrañamente jovial, o al menos comparado a lo que está acostumbrado, esos ojos, que hacía apenas minutos había visto tan vacíos, _radiantes_ , mientras que él le sonríe casi estúpidamente, removiendo de su rostro un par de cabellos sueltos, mas todavía mantiene casi inexistentes reservas.

—Annie… ¿estás segura de esto? No tenemos que… hacerlo si no quieres, es decir, podemos dejarlo aquí si no estás—Su barboteo nervioso es interrumpido de golpe cuando ella cierra el espacio entre ellos, poco más que un pico pero suficiente para hacerlo callar.

—Hablas demasiado, ¿sabes?—Regaña con un tono levemente divertido, permitiéndose sonreír un poco—Si no estuviera segura, no estarías sobre mí en este momento—Juega un poco con un trozo de su cabello, afín a esa dulce maravilla occidental, dándole lo que espera fuera un gesto alentador, con éxito, si podía tomar su ahora expresión apacible como señal—Aunque no estoy acostumbrada a que lo estés—Bromea, haciéndolo reír a medias.

—Sí… yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a verte debajo—Sigue el chiste, haciéndola sonreír ligeramente. Dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, se posiciona mejor, quedando sus caderas sobre las de ella, haciéndola mantener la respiración. Y sucede: usando su mano, acomoda su erección en la dirección correcta, empujando lo más gentil que puede. Detiene por completo el movimiento al escucharla quejarse, no dudando en besarla de nuevo para calmarla un poco, esperando que le diera alguna indicación o escuchara la menor señal de reluctancia, recibiendo la primera tras unos segundos al pedirle que siga.

Se mantiene lento y cuidadoso, siempre atento a sus reacciones, mas la inefable sensación de sus húmedas paredes estrujándolo, haciendo espacio para él, resulta casi demasiado; y apenas iniciaban. Por su parte, ella empieza a acostumbrarse a sentirse… llena, supone, mientras que el pequeño dolor inicial empieza a desvanecerse, su espacio comenzando a ser ocupado por placer, como si esa picazón que la hostigaba fuera aplacada con cada impulso, pero no era suficiente.

Empieza a aumentar la velocidad y las profundidades que alcanza, buscando un ritmo, él empezando a gruñir y a resoplar, murmurando su nombre más de una vez, mientras que ella se permite ser más… permisiva consigo misma que antes, llegando un momento en el que ocupa su boca en mejores cosas, como besar y morder levemente su hombro y cuello, preferible a ser descubiertos por llegar a escaparse algún gemido demasiado ruidoso, por mucho que quisiera, o mejor dicho, por poco que le importara si la escucha así. Emociones y chispazos de placer recorren sus cuerpos, de los pies a la cabeza, sin embargo, para ella cada estocada de Eren no era en sí lo gratificante, o al menos no del todo, sino que servían a un propósito, un algo superior que suplicaba liberarse, tan, tan cerca ambos de ese algo.

—¡E-Eren!—Exclama en su piel, empezando ella también a impulsar sus caderas, encontrándolo a medio camino, arañando su espalda, los dos perdidos en una tormenta de lujuria y deseo, ajenos completamente a todo, el mundo únicamente esa pequeña habitación y nada más, donde ella no es una guerrera, él no es un 'demonio', y el presente es lo único que hay y habrá, un momento perpetuo, eterno. Sin más advertencia que una súbita bocanada de aire y el hasta entonces más fuerte, alargado gemido de la garganta de la rubia, aun así lo suficientemente silencioso para no ser escuchado, su miembro es todavía más apretujado, llevándolo a un éxtasis completamente desconocido para él, nunca habiendo experimentado nada que se le acercara en lo más mínimo, la subsecuente suerte de fallo mental casi probando demasiado para él, teniendo, afortunadamente, todavía un remanente de razón, la suficiente para hacerlo salir de ella a velocidad de vértigo, no completamente ignorante en el asunto, usando por unos segundos su mano como pobre sustituto pero capaz de terminar el trabajo, su semilla cayendo o bien en la pierna de Annie o en la colcha, un gruñido jadeante su equivalente al gemido de ella.

 **(Fin de las escenas con contenido sexual)**

Repentinamente agotado, cae a su vera, respirando con dificultad, no diferente a ella, finas capas de sudor en ambos. Pasan unos minutos de sereno silencio en los que se ponen más cómodos, ella habiendo considerado su pecho un reemplazo adecuado para la almohada, mientras que él la abraza. Escucha atentamente el rítmico palpitar de su corazón, un fuerte pum, uno tras otro. El breve espacio de paz es quebrado, hecho pedazos mientras es sucedido por algo más, despertado al oír los latidos, algo erráticos pero tranquilizándose. Los dedos de Eren frotando su espalda desnuda contribuyen a sosegarla, por el momento y en la medida de lo posible, el calor de sus cuerpos juntos combinándose agradablemente con la suave brisa que entra por la ventana a medio abrir.

—Eso estuvo… bien—Musita ella con algo más de emoción en su voz de lo habitual, un carmesí que se le escapa, casi pasando desapercibido en el ambiente oscuro, adornando su rostro, haciéndolo dar una mueca de diversión.

—Lo estuvo—Coincide, riendo calladamente. El cada vez más frío aire nocturno los obliga a cobijarse, o, más bien, la obliga a ella y él no protesta. Parece cansarse de usar su torso para reposar, optando por acostarse a su lado, acurrucándose, escondiendo su cara en su cuello, su mano encontrando la suya. El tiempo parecía haber dejado de ser consistente, parecía haber perdido cualquier significado para él, podrían pasar horas y las sentiría como minutos, mas paradójicamente, un minuto parecía estirarse lo más que era posible. Sin embargo, le queda claro que no puede quedarse ahí por mucho más tiempo, a pesar de cuánto quiere dormir con su calidez, con su esencia cautivando su olfato, con ella siendo lo primero que viera al despertar.

—Tengo que irme—Eventualmente escupe, obviamente molesto por la necesidad, ya moviéndose, haciendo a un lado la colcha y la manta que lo cubrían.

—Espera…—Escucha, su voz apagada, su mirada implorante—¿Podrías… quedarte un poco más? Por favor—Por segunda vez en el mismo día utiliza ese tono, con ese mismo aspecto en sus ojos, pidiendo de esa manera. ¿Cómo se suponía que se negara?

Suspirando, cede, regresando con ella. Ésta se da la vuelta, quedando de lado, prediciendo correctamente que su siguiente movimiento sería rodearla, un brazo por su estómago acercándola más a él. Los pequeños besos que le da en su espalda y nuca la cosquillean, un intento de risilla escapándosele, haciéndolo sonreír, divertido. Es perfecto. No cree recordar con total certeza la última ocasión en la que había estado tan… feliz. Un sentimiento que no está seguro haber sentido en toda su extensión desde hace cinco largos años.

—Sabes, Annie…—Comienza, nerviosismo predominando en su voz casi temblorosa, atrayendo su atención—Creo que… que yo…—Lo escucha claramente tragar saliva, su curiosidad por lo que tiene que decir aumentando muchísimo—… Te amo—Soltó a bocajarro. La declaración la atrapa por completo desprevenida, lo directo, poco delicado de ella dejándola sin palabras. Quizá al inicio de lo que ahora comparte con él la habría considerado falsa o tan súbita que sería equivocada, después de todo, ella no era precisamente una persona agradable, una persona con la cuál uno se imaginaba compartir algo así de íntimo, el mero hecho de que él haya siquiera desarrollado cualquier sentimiento positivo hacia ella pareciéndole en su momento una terrible falta de juicio. Pero para ese punto, no duda en lo absoluto de su veracidad. Realmente la ama.

Era irritante que lo hiciera, ya ni se diga que se lo dijera; era nada más echar sal sobre una gran, profunda herida. Habría sido mejor seguir pensando que ella no significaba la gran cosa para él, incluso cuando en el fondo sospechara, o deseara creer, que era todo lo contrario. Porque ella también lo hace. No era justo. Pero, después de todo, nada nunca lo ha sido.

—No tienes que decir nada—Eventualmente susurra al recibir silencio y sentir su cuerpo tensarse. No hay acusación en su tono, si acaso se escucha un tanto desanimado—Ni siquiera sé bien si eso es lo que siento, fue un impulso. Sólo… quería que lo supieras—Debate intensamente con ella misma si debería tomar esa oportunidad, decirle lo que ella, con toda seguridad, sabe que siente, algo que nunca había sentido ni tampoco se imaginó sentir algún día, algo que ciertamente no esperó del estúpido pero admirable muchacho que cortejaba a la muerte, que se mantenía con la frente en alto, sin temor a soñar y vivir a contracorriente.

Le toma la palabra.

* * *

Despierta poco a poco. Rayos del naciente sol entran a medias por la ventana, deslumbrándola, haciéndola frotarse los ojos mientras se sentaba, todavía entre el sueño y la realidad. Es todavía temprano si aún no ha sido levantada para el desayuno, que se daría un par de horas después de lo acostumbrado al no estar ya en entrenamiento ni estar técnicamente en alguna rama militar, pero duda que falte mucho.

En un instinto, gira la cabeza a su derecha, buscándolo, hallando en su lugar el otro lado de la cama vacío. Se siente un tanto decepcionada, incluso sabiendo que era la única opción que tenía. Sin embargo, recuerdos gratos de la noche empiezan a regresar, haciéndola sonreír suavemente, mientras que un rubor tiñe su rostro. Hasta que también vuelve lo que sucedería ese mismo día, borrando el menor indicio de esa sonrisa, siendo sustituida por una expresión muerta, sin ninguna emoción discernible. Sus ojos se humedecen un poco; sus puños aprietan las sábanas con muchísima fuerza, lo mismo sus dientes. Era hora de regresar a su hogar. Sí… y lo haría masacrando a un sinfín de gente inocente, cuyo único pecado fue nacer con esa sangre maldita. Tal como ella. El mundo es cruel, ¿no es así?

* * *

 **Eso es todo, amigos. ¿Qué tal el intento de lemon? Me parece que fue el que me quedó de mejor gusto, un balance entre mis ensayos más pudorosos y sosos y los que son poco menos que 50 sombras de Eren (o Annie...). Desafortunadamente, todavía carezco de experiencia respecto a la fisiología femenina y de la interacción y reacción de las féminas en el acto sexual, así que es más que probable que haya algunos aspectos en los que exagere o esté simplemente equivocado xD**

 **De cualquier manera, déjenme su opinión del capítulo en general, si no es mucha molestia. ¡De verdad que ayuda!**

 **Para añadir un poco de contexto a los eventos y a mis historias en general, pequeña línea del tiempo completamente innecesaria.**

 **V. de 847 - fin. de O. de 848: Síntomas**

 **Med. de I. de 848/849: Obsequio**

 **Med. de P. de 849: Rendición**

 **V de 849: Unmensch cap. 1**

 **V de 850: Unmensch cap. 2**

 **Bueno, ya expliqué la razón de la demora. ¿Ahora que tengo vacaciones habrá updates más recientes? Probablemente, pero no prometo nada. Como ya he dicho, escribir no es el mejor de mis pasatiempos.**

 **Siguiente capítulo... ¡Trost! Notarán que hice reiteradas alusiones a eso en este capítulo. Por fin empezaré con las cosas sad.**

 **Como sea, eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Tod

**¡Saludos! He aquí la más reciente adición a esta historia, mucho más corto que el anterior, sin embargo. Esta vez no tengo excusa para tardar tanto, mi espíritu animal es un oso perezoso particularmente holgazán, qué se le hace. Bueno, sin más por agregar, vamos allá. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 _ **Al parecer, con poner un disclaimer al inicio de la historia debería bastar. Yay.**_

 ** _~La portada nueva tampoco me pertenece~_**

* * *

Toma asiento en la orilla, seguro de que no hay nadie alrededor, alternando entre colgar la cabeza y mirar al horizonte, viendo absorto a esas cosas a lo lejos, vagando sin propósito ni razón para existir, menos que animales, simples criaturas de guerra. Un desagradable, ponzoñoso sentimiento de remordimiento lo fustiga por dentro, incluso cuando está perfectamente al tanto de que tal emoción debería ser inexistente. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Y no quiere hacerlo. Esa gente… es una tragedia de proporciones indescriptibles que personas capaces de tanta bondad y amabilidad estén encadenadas a los amorales deseos de la realeza, ¿y qué es lo único en lo que eso ha acabado? En sangre y dolor.

Y ahora es su deber ponerle fin, de una vez por todas. Traer justicia a los buenos erdianos, los que reconocen sus aberrantes, casi imperdonables pecados y buscan la redención, hacer desaparecer por sus propios méritos esa banda de sus brazos. Sólo que… no quiere, aunque el mundo esté en sus hombros, como aquella figura fantasiosa de las tierras australes, condenado por una todopoderosa deidad a soportar el peso de ese mundo. Pero lo hará. No sólo por su padre, por su familia, sino por millones y millones de ellas. No dejará que ni una sola persona llore a un ser querido o tema por su vida cuando los Fritz liberen a los monstruos de dentro de los Muros de su isla, cientos, miles como él. A veces tienen que hacerse sacrificios, por doloroso que resulte. Masacrar a pocos para beneficio de muchos. Está dispuesto a pagar ese precio.

Agita la cabeza. No era momento para cavilar en tales cosas. Dando un último suspiro, volteando a todas direcciones para asegurarse de pasar inadvertido, se lanza, esperando estar lo más abajo posible para engancharse y aterrizar a salvo. Toca el piso, la suela de sus zapatos encontrando el suave pasto, justo delante de la puerta. Ha crecido bastante desde aquella vez, pero el Muro seguía siendo igual de imponente, aparentando la misma invulnerabilidad, incluso cuando ya la ha probado falsa. Posa una mano sobre la entrada, el último acto de blandura que se permite, antes de llevarla a su boca y morder tan fuerte como puede, sus dientes penetrando la piel y haciendo que su lengua saboree su sangre. Cambia.

Rayos dorados recorren su cuerpo y empieza a generar el tejido desnudo de su propio monstruo, ninguna piel ocultando el músculo del exterior, soltando vapor mientras se convierte en lo más cercano que hay en la Tierra a un dios, mientras se convierte en muerte, un destructor de mundos. Hace cinco años, veía hormigas insignificantes, diminutas; bárbaros demoníacos que harían un favor a todos simplemente desapareciendo. En ese instante, por un segundo, ve amigos. La ráfaga de vapor los empuja de la cima del Muro, aprovechando para patear con toda la fuerza de su colosal segundo cuerpo la entrada, el poderosísimo impacto mandando a volar pedazos de escombro a grandes distancias. Estaba hecho. Ahora, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, semanas, un par de meses a más tardar. Y entonces regresará.

Nota que Eren es el primero en reaccionar, tal como sospechaba sucedería. Sin duda lo odiaba. Una acción entendible. Deja de distraerse y prosigue con su papel, pasando su gigantesca mano a través del Muro, llevándose con ella todo lo que esté en medio, cañones, raíles, pedazos de la misma estructura. Apenas y siente algo clavarse en él, lo que adivina es Eren, moviéndose tan rápido como el gas de su equipo de maniobras se lo permite, mucho más rápido de lo que sus inmensas extremidades pueden, incluso sintiendo sus ganchos demasiado cerca de su nuca como para sentirse cómodo. Sería tan, oh, _tan_ sencillo matarlo. Soltar vapor tan caliente que simplemente lo despelleje. No lo hace. Se permite la debilidad de perdonarle la vida, lo mínimo, único que puede hacer como una especie de retribución por arrebatarle a su madre ese día. Dispara vapor a todas direcciones, concentrándose en hacer que su enorme cuerpo se transformara en gas más rápidamente por el frente mientras que por su espalda sale con menor intensidad, la suficiente para empujarlo, pero no como para dejarlo hecho un humeante pedazo de carne. Deja que su engendro se deshaga lo más que le es posible hasta que sólo queda un pedazo nimio de su cuerpo y una gigantesca nube de vapor escondiéndolo, considerándolo suficiente como para huir sin que nadie lo vea. Con una gran brecha en la puerta y la artillería pulverizada, no tomaría mucho para que los Titanes hicieran lo único que saben hacer. Había hecho su trabajo. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar que Reiner hiciera el suyo.

* * *

El caótico tumulto de una evacuación traía remembranzas… desagradables, por decirles de algún modo. Jamás podrá olvidarlo, no realmente. Siempre recordará esos gritos, esos incesantes alaridos del más profundo y puro terror, ver a hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos escapando como animales asustados, cervatillos huyendo de feroces y hambrientos lobos. Siempre recordará correr tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permiten, ignorando como mejor puede la hecatombe que se desencadena alrededor suyo, un único objetivo en su mente; siempre recordará como ese… _monstruo_ , la toma entre sus garras y…

El tañer particularmente fuerte de una de las campanas lo trae de vuelta al presente. Tiemblan de miedo, vomitan, sudan profusamente, incluso parece que uno cayó inconsciente, mientras que algunos más rezan a cualquiera que sea su dios, pidiendo ver el final del día y el inicio del siguiente, ver de nuevo a sus familias. Y eran hombres y mujeres que prepararon mente y cuerpo durante años para ese preciso momento, para defender a la humanidad de esas bestias, con la vida, si es preciso. Los ignora a todos. Ese era el día. El día en el que se perdería todo o se sobreviviría, la batalla que decidiría el destino de la humanidad.

Camina deprisa, todavía molesto por la actitud de Mikasa. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a pedir que fuera hacia ella por apoyo, como si fuera su hermano menor, su hijo, incapaz de defenderse por sí mismo? Entre eso y que intente desacatar instrucciones y, aun peor, se atreva a priorizar su vida sobre la de los civiles, incluso cuando ella debe ser una de los soldados más talentosos y valiosos que tienen, precisamente quien debiera proteger a las personas en ese momento fatídico, queda bastante enfadado.

Divisa a unos cuantos metros, entre sus pensamientos arremolinados, a Mina, miembro de su equipo. Como uno de los diez mejores del sur, se le había responsabilizado de otros 5 compañeros, incluido Armin. Al menos estará con amigos. Está charlando con alguien que debe estar apoyado en el pilar, impidiendo que él vea quién es, notándose más bien nerviosa. Se le aproxima para avisarle que ya deberían moverse hacia el centro de la invadida ciudad, no percatándose de él hasta que está muy cerca. Le da una mirada sorprendida, viendo de reojo a su acompañante antes de posar sus ojos de nuevo en él.

—Mina, date prisa. Tenemos que tomar posiciones—Le recuerda con voz solemne, esperanzado en que el mostrar lo seguro que estaba que lograr derrotarlos y vivir para contarlo era más que posible levantaría un poco la bajísima moral de todos.

—Sí, lo sé—Su tono contrasta mucho con su usual melosidad, escuchándose un tanto áspero y lo más mínimamente asustado—Sólo… hablábamos antes de salir a combatir—Señala con su mano a la persona que no ha podido ver, teniendo que acercarse un poco más para ver de quién se trataba. Baja estatura; írises azul claro; cabello rubio, escondido en gran parte por una capucha; nariz aguileña; expresión calmada y estoica. Abre un poco los ojos y la boca, no habiendo esperado verla, indeciso de si es algo bueno o malo. Mantienen la mirada, sabiendo, incluso si no puede verlos, que sus ojos deben parecer mucho más inquietos, o mejor dicho, expresivos, que los de ella, sosegados aun con la hecatombe sobre ellos.

—Los… dejaré solos—Murmura la chica que, al parecer, había sido olvidada por ambos, antes de salir trotando. Eren no cuestiona el extraño comportamiento, habiendo descifrado que sabía lo suficiente, mas decide no cuestionar a Annie al respecto. Parecen congelarse ambos mientras que el mundo sigue a su alrededor.

—Me estaba deseando suerte y diciendo adiós—Eventualmente dice, explicando sin motivo aparente lo que Mina hacía con ella. Si no la conociera bien, diría que era para acabar con el silencio entre los dos. Sin embargo, sí lo hace; lo suficiente como para saber que estaba preocupada por ella.

—Entiendo. Veré que no le suceda nada—Asegura con palabras pensadas para sonar apaciguadoras, la más ínfima muestra de humor en su tono, divertido por su modo tan inusual de mostrar su preocupación por su mejor amiga.

—Sabía que dirías eso—Sonríe un poco, mas su sonrisa es triste, decaída. Sus ojos, sin embargo, llevaban al máximo esa emoción, casi restregándosela en la cara. Esa expresión… era como la del día pasado, cuando le dijo lo que opinaba de él uniéndose a la Legión, quizá hasta llevándola un paso más allá. Habría preferido no volverla a ver, no cuando ya había visto el afecto, el brillo que esos mismos ojos, tan poco acostumbrados a esos rasgos y por tanto haciéndolo todavía más especial, eran capaces de mostrar.

Embriagantes, felices recuerdos de la noche anterior pasan por su cabeza. ¿Debería decir algo más? No tardarán mucho en acabarse las despedidas. Tiene un par de minutos como mucho antes de tener que moverse. Quizá no tenga otra… no. No debe pensar así. La verá de nuevo. Pero de cualquier manera, quiere decir algo más.

—Annie… yo…—Empieza, su voz más seria, cuidadoso de que las palabras no suenen como un último adiós.

—No hables—Interrumpe con voz dolida, martirizada incluso, esos ojos, faltando poco para pertenecer a un muerto, suplican que se detenga, como si supiera de antemano lo que diría, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo callar por un segundo. No. Quiere hacerlo.

—Te hice una promesa. Planeo cumplirla—Asevera con su característica, monolítica determinación. Toma su mano cuidadosa, lentamente, no buscando alterarla por hacer algo de forma brusca, como de costumbre. Seguro de que los pocos reclutas que quedan en el lugar o no los conocen o realmente no les podría importar menos, lleva el dorso a su boca, dándole un delicado beso. No hay ninguna reacción. La acaricia un poco con su pulgar antes de soltarla—Cuídate, ¿sí?—Pide, inusual preocupación evidente. No obtiene respuesta. Ve esos cristalinos, bellos ojos, más rígidos de lo habitual, antes de seguir apresuradamente a Mina. No voltea atrás.

Deja su cabeza colgar mientras da vueltas en su dedo a su anillo—… Te dije que no hablaras—Susurra para sí misma, el mayor pesar y remordimiento posible en su voz. Debió haber dicho algo.

* * *

Todo se ve borroso y da vueltas. Hace mucho frío y siente la cabeza ligera, como si parte de ella estuviera dormida, yaciendo en otro lugar. Puede percibir… voces, supone, pero el ruido se escucha… apagado, lejano, intangible. Tiene sueño. Sus párpados se debaten entre permanecer arriba o sucumbir ante el peso y caer, y se halla queriendo descansar. Las voces, sin embargo, se oyen cada vez más fuerte, y resultan familiares. Una resalta, lo que puede describir, incluso con lo bajo que se escucha, como un grito despavorido, desesperado. Sí… bastante familiar.

Sus ojos a medio cerrar se abren como platos en cuanto vuelve en sí. Sus… sus amigos… acababan de ser engullidos como si nada, y todo era su culpa; había dejado que su ira lo cegara y terminó matando a todos. Siente el más intenso dolor que haya jamás sentido; sin embargo, lo que no siente… es su pierna izquierda. El grito se escucha cada vez más lejos, el sonido obstruido, quedándole claro a quién le pertenece. Si no hacía algo en ese mismo momento…

No. No se los permitirá. No los dejará quitarle aún más cosas importantes para él, no si todavía puede hacer algo al respecto. Se pone de pie como puede y de igual manera logra milagrosamente accionar su equipo de maniobras, lanzándose hacia el Titán, de aspecto anciano y larga barba. Tenía que salvarlo. Era lo único que importaba en ese mismo momento. Se arroja en sus fauces, incrustando una de sus hojas entre los dientes del gigante y estirando su brazo tanto como puede, alcanzando apenas la mano de Armin, quien se resbalaba de la lengua babosa del monstruo. Lo sujeta con toda la fuerza que aún es capaz de aunar, despidiéndolo de la boca del Titán hacia un tejado.

—¡Eren!—Exclama Armin, estupefacto, conmocionado y sorprendido por igual. Estuvo a segundos de morir, pero está vivo; a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros que ahora descansan en el asqueroso estómago de esas cosas. Pero Eren sigue vivo, y lo seguirá estando si tan solo su cuerpo siguiera sus órdenes en lugar de quedarse petrificado.

—¿Crees… que moriré aquí?—Pregunta, su voz débil, tenue, pero rebosante de determinación e igual de implacable furia, odio hacia los Titanes. El brazo que mantiene las quijadas del Titán separadas tiembla, al igual que el que estira afuera de ellas—Armin… tú me lo enseñaste. Y por eso iré… al mundo exterior—No morirá. No sin antes haber visto todas esas maravillas de las que hablaban esos libros, no sin antes haberse zambullido en las saladas, espumosas aguas del mar; no mientras esas escorias sigan respirando su mismo aire; no cuando…—Yo… hice una-

El rubio parece finalmente reaccionar, agitando la cabeza mientras se impulsa hacia adelante—¡Eren, deprisa!—Grita con desesperación, yendo hacia él lo más rápido que puede y estirando también su brazo, su intención siendo jalarlo hacia la seguridad, huir con él y buscarle ayuda tan pronto como le sea posible antes de que muera desangrado. Pero lo lograrán, saldrán de ahí juntos.

—Pro-

Las poderosas mandíbulas de la bestia se cierran de golpe, cercenando su brazo extendido del resto de su cuerpo mientras que su rostro ensangrentado es tapado por un blanco amarillento. El Titán echa atrás su cabeza, haciéndolo escuchar con total claridad el sonido de algo siendo tragado.

Casi quiere reír. Otra persona más había muerto porque era un inútil. Su mejor amigo había sido devorado en su lugar. Eren había muerto porque no tuvo el valor suficiente, porque el miedo lo paralizó. Casi quiere reír. Sin embargo, en su lugar grita, grita hasta que su garganta duele y no puede hacerlo más. El mundo empieza a ser reemplazado por oscuridad.

* * *

Los soldados que todavía mantienen un corazón palpitante y un mínimo de gas en sus contenedores se reagrupan. Sin embargo, si se quedan después de que las campanas señalan la tan esperada orden de retirada, no tienen el suficiente como para llegar a la cima del Muro. No debería tomar mucho antes de que Reiner termine con esto.

Observa en lástima y contrición sus alrededores. Era vez primera que veía las consecuencias de sus acciones. No es primeriza haciendo la guerra, ni mucho menos: había arrasado una nación entera como entrenamiento. Antaño, encontraba cierto consuelo convenciéndose, o al menos intentándolo, de que habían sido simples enemigos sin rostro y sin nombre, personas que no debieran importarle en lo absoluto; después de todo, un guerrero debe destruir a sus enemigos. Pero… esta vez era…

Es en ese mismo momento cuando nota que entre el grupo de supervivientes no captan sus oídos a nadie gritando, convenciendo a los reclutas, que han visto con sus propios ojos la calamidad caída sobre ellos, que la victoria, o cuando menos la retirada con vida, es posible, que la única opción es pelear una lucha que ella sabe es inane y destinada al fracaso. Lo que halla en su lugar es silencio sepulcral, silencio desesperado, silencio aterrado. Una sensación extraña empieza a hacerse notar dentro de ella, desagradable, punzante, incluso. Siente su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse mientras registra todo el lugar, intentando disimular lo más posible lo que hacía e incluso cómo se veía. Quizá logró escapar. Quizá se salvó, al menos por el momento, lo que le trae una diminuta, marchitable tranquilidad.

Hasta que su vista capta a alguien sentado contra una pared, alejado de todos, cabizbajo y ensimismado, como muchos otros, pero su cabello rubio y el corte que lleva lo hace destacar. Armin. Armin… si mal no recuerda, él estaba en el equipo de…

Sus ojos se abren más y esa sensación explota violentamente dentro de ella. Trata de mantener la mayor compostura que le es posible y caminar hacia él viéndose calma, incluso cuando una caótica tormenta de pensamientos y emociones toma lugar en su ser. Eventualmente se las arregla para llegar sin comportarse visiblemente inusual, mas nota que sus pisadas en las tejas son escuchadas por el chico, pues apenas es obvio que se dirige hacia él, baja aún más la cabeza, escondiendo su semblante del resto del mundo.

Cuando está en frente de él, se hinca en una rodilla—Armin… ¿qué te pasó?—Inquiere con voz apagada, faltando poco para escucharse desgarrada.

El rubio se mantiene callado, ni siquiera levanta la cabeza para verla a los ojos. No puede. Podía ser muy perceptivo. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de… lo que podía catalogar como 'anomalías' en ambos: cómo en algún momento dado empezaron a pasar mucho más tiempo juntos del que solían hacerlo, cosa rara en Eren, ya ni se diga en Annie; cómo su… ahora muerto amigo solía hablar mucho de ella con él, siempre que Mikasa no estuviera cerca por evidentes razones; incluso cuando luchaban lo hacían de forma distinta y muchas más veces de lo que antes era habitual. No había querido preguntarle a Eren al respecto por respeto y por aún hallarse un tanto inseguro de exactamente qué tan cercanos eran, pero el que esté ahí, preguntando lo que los listos, o, mejor dicho, los que no tenían intención de engañarse con falsas ilusiones de supervivencia, podían deducir al instante con sólo verlo, se lo confirma. Annie es, además, una muy estimada amiga suya, a pesar de que ella podría mostrarse reticente a usar esa palabra, una amiga a la que respeta y en cierta manera admira, una persona a la que querría ahorrarle el dolor de la verdad, incluso cuando sabe que, de una manera u otra, sabría lo que sucedió.

—Armin…—Su tono se escucha incluso más muerto, frío y sin emoción, casi haciéndolo voltear para cerciorarse de que hablaba con una humana—No tienes que decir nada ni verme. Yo hablaré, y si tengo razón, asentirás, ¿entiendes?—Pasa un segundo o dos antes de que lo ve apenas mover un poco la cabeza—Eren está muerto—Lo directo, fulminante de la declaración lo atrapa desprevenido. Escuchar _eso_ de la boca de otra persona hace que su corazón dé un vuelco, pero ella no espera su respuesta, al menos no todavía—Él, Mina y el resto de tu equipo están muertos. Sólo tú sobreviviste. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?—Se mantiene congelado, segundos pasando, cuántos, lo desconoce, pero ella se mantiene expectante, paciente a una contestación. Termina dando un asenso, lento y doloroso.

Ah. Tenía razón. Esa anonadante sensación se incrementa y empeora, diez veces, cien veces más, flagelándola con crueldad. ¿Qué esperaba, realmente? Sabía que así terminaría, siempre supo que acabaría así, con él muerto y con ella sufriendo. ¿Estaba mal desear que nunca haya sucedido? ¿Era equivocado, ominoso preferir nunca haber conocido a ese impávido y pertinaz chico que deseaba tan fervientemente la libertad, nunca haber sentido lo que sintió, nunca haber vivido lo que vivió, nunca haber conocido lo que era amar y ser amada?

En ese momento, en ese preciso instante en el que la culpa y el sufrimiento pelean enérgica, encarnizadamente por ver quién la atormentaba más, no. Lo desea con fuerza. Anhela con toda su alma deshacerse de todo recuerdo que compartía con él, desechar sin dejar rastro todo aquello que la hizo sentir humana de nuevo, si así lograba sellar ese ahora inconmensurable vacío en su pecho, hacer a la indómita, rugiente marejada de emociones que azota con brutal furia su corazón, amainar. Supone que eso es lo que ya sabía, pero deseaba ignorar: la vida tenía la mala costumbre de reventar las burbujas de gente como él, de aplastar inclementemente los sueños e ideales de los que más los albergan.

Había perdido también a Mina. La siempre alegre Mina. La Mina con familia esperándola en casa. La Mina rebosante de bonhomía y de sonrisa contagiosa, casi incluso para ella. Lo más cercano a una hermana que ha tenido. Dijo que la protegería. Sin embargo, ¿es justo de su parte recriminarle promesas que ella sabía era incapaz de cumplir? Para nada. Mina y Eren. Las más valiosas serendipias en lo que ha sido una pesadilla de cinco años, por las que ahora tiene que pagar un altísimo precio.

Debió haberlo escuchado. Debió haber visto a cada persona en esa asquerosa isla como nada más y nada menos que enemigos, gente completamente ajena a ella, gente sin importancia, sin valor, gente que sólo buscarían lastimarla, retenerla, obstruir su camino hacia su objetivo final. No lo hizo. Se apegó a ellos, los vio como amigos… lo vio a él como… algo que siempre debió haberse mantenido prohibido, inalcanzable, impensable. Y ahora recibe su castigo por su debilidad. Ahora, se pregunta si así es como se siente un cuchillo hurgando en sus entrañas.

—Ya veo—Masculla, regresando a su voz inexpresiva, incorporándose de nuevo, viendo con cierta pena al evidentemente perturbado chico, antes de regresar con sus camaradas guerreros, como si nada. Al menos ese asunto ya estaba resuelto. Sólo debía esperar que Reiner hiciera su papel y entonces podrían proceder a la fase final.

* * *

—Ma-madre…

* * *

 **Eso es todo, amigos. Originalmente pensaba encapsular Trost en un único capítulo, pero al darme cuenta de que serían 6 mil palabras como mínimo, decidí terminar este capítulo más o menos por la mitad para no volver a subir un capítulo tan masivo como el anterior, que hasta a mí me da flojera leer a veces, están en todo su derecho de aburrirse con él xD**

 **Ahora bien... sigo preocupado por si en verdad hay una atracción real o gente interesada o con posibilidad de estarlo, si les soy franco, aunque estas dudas han sido algo calmadas por una review particularmente amable y benigna (que todas se aprecian), pero aún así persisten. Si leen la historia, por favor no duden en dejarme su opinión, ya sea buena o mala, que ayuda y se agradece bastante.**

 **Bueno, creo que sería todo lo que tenía que decir. ¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Wiedergeburt

**¡Saludos! He aquí la conclusión del Arco de Trost. Planeaba subirla ayer pero por inconvenientes fuera de mi poder, tendré que subirla hoy... en lunes. Ya sé, ya sé.**

 **Como hay gente que puede no saberlo, esta historia es una secuela a 3 one-shots anteriores en los que construyo mejor la relación entre Eren y Annie, no vayan a pensar que así como así los hice caer enamorados del otro. En particular, me enfoco en Annie porque es, en sí, la del conflicto. Si quieren leerlos, ahí están, pero difícilmente es necesario, sólo es una recomendación xD**

 **De cualquier manera, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

No se da cuenta de lo que sucede a sus alrededores. Escucha, o cree escuchar, no está segura, voces de fondo, o quizá eran simples ruidos aleatorios, pero, sea cual sea, pasaban de largo, llegando una ínfima cantidad a sus oídos; tampoco podía confirmar cuál de las dos era viendo su entorno, tomando en cuenta que no desea despegar sus ojos del suelo, de sus botas, sus ojos perdidos y sin propósito ni dirección. Estaba tardando un poco en asimilar que Eren ya no existe. Era extraña, de hecho, la idea de que alguien con el que había estado de forma tan íntima, tan cercana, tan… afectuosa, apenas horas antes, feneció; era algo curioso que hace un rato se dio la última vez que vería esos ojos del más perfecto verde; era desgarrador pensar con detenimiento que la única persona a la que ha genuinamente amado, sin contar a su propia sangre, no es ahora más que un ponzoñoso recuerdo. No era algo inesperado, para nada, pero era algo a lo que, pensó, estaba preparada. Pensó mal. Se deja perder, a la deriva en el tortuoso, caudaloso río que era su mente.

—¡Annie!—La llaman, o al menos le pareció escuchar que la llaman. No le importa. Se mantiene ensimismada, intencionalmente ignorante de lo que sucede. Siente algo tocar su hombro, despertándola de su estado de adormecimiento, volteando sorprendida, casi sobresaltada. Era Mikasa, preocupación evidente en su semblante.

—Annie… sé lo que sucede y te pido disculpas por dejar que mis asuntos personales interfieran, pero, de casualidad, ¿no has visto a Eren?—Cuestiona, hablando con amabilidad, desesperación oculta detrás de ella. Nunca le había hablado así, de forma tan educada. Escuchar su nombre provoca que esa dolorosa, despótica emoción que se adueñó de su ser agrave. Entrecierra los ojos. No tiene ni la voluntad ni la paciencia para hacer esa gentileza en el habla recíproca. Simple y sencillamente, no le puede importar menos.

—Está muerto. Él y casi todo su equipo fueron devorados—Dice a bocajarro, con voz monótona y sin ningún sentimiento discernible, con tono muerto e indiferente, su declaración haciendo a la pelinegra abrir los ojos a todo lo que pueden, abriendo la boca para formular una respuesta, pero no parece llegar en ningún momento.

—Hey, Annie, eso todavía no lo sabes…—Recuerda en tono reprochador Marco, más bien disgustado por lo brusco que dice algo tan grave, sobre todo hacia Mikasa, su hermana en todo menos sangre, y quizá...

Recuerda breve, fugazmente esa incómoda conversación que tuvo con Eren hace ya tanto en torno a la baja recluta, lo confundido que el castaño estaba respecto a lo que sentía o creía sentir por ella, y lo seguro que él mismo estaba que lo mismo ocurría con Annie. No sabe si eso acabó en algo, pero, de haber estado en lo correcto, entonces ella…

—Ahí está Armin, solo—Apunta con un dedo a un lugar en los tejados, en el que estaba un chico, con la cara y cabeza enterrada en sus piernas y viéndose como si quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra—¿Realmente crees que Eren lo dejaría atrás? ¿O él a Eren?—Puede ver el conflicto en los ojos grisáceos de la más alta, una pelea entre su lógica presentada y su deseo de que esté equivocada. ¿Debería ella misma desear estarlo? No; sería prolongar lo inevitable. Sin decir más, trota hacia donde señaló, buscando confirmación, supone. No es como si le interesara. Regresa a vagar en sus pensamientos, escuchando la voz quebradiza de Armin corroborar lo que ella dijo. Ojalá Reiner hiciera de una condenada vez lo que tenía que hacer. Mikasa parece no perder la compostura, pues, no pasado ni un minuto, parece tomar la iniciativa, buscando inspirarlos a pelear, o al menos a su propia manera.

—Soy fuerte… extremadamente fuerte. Soy mucho más fuerte que todos ustedes. Si tengo que matarlos a todos por mi cuenta solo para que ustedes, malditos cobardes, sobrevivan, que así sea. Deberían sentirse avergonzados—Escucha sin interés alguno su sermón, lo que juzga como su intento de incitar a que los demás cooperen.

—¡¿Realmente piensas enfrentarte a todos esos Titanes?! ¡Es imposible!—Alguien exclama, poniendo en palabras lo que es evidente, su declaración siendo dolorosamente obvio una batalla final antes de morir.

—Si no gano, moriré; pero si lo hago, viviré. Y no puedo ganar si no lucho—Y con eso, se lanza, surcando los aires, en verdad dispuesta a combatirlos por sí misma, importándole poco o nada quién la sigue o quién no. Tenía que buscar adrenalina, tenía que satisfacer esa sed que le rogaba derramar toda la sangre de Titán que pudiera, que le suplicaba rebanar tantas nucas como le fueran posibles hasta que su gas y espadas se acabaran o hasta que muriera, lo que pasara primero, tenía que mantener lejos las emociones que querían ahogarla, a través del movimiento. Tenía que, o más bien, quería matar. Tenía que distraer a su mente de comprender en todo su significado lo que acaba de suceder; que acaba de perder de nuevo a su familia.

* * *

¿Qué… había pasado? Despierta con la sensación de agua llegarle un poco más arriba de la cintura y con un abrasador calor, no faltándole mucho al agua para escaldarlo. Por un par de segundos, ve confusa, borrosamente sus alrededores, nada más que un intenso rojo carmesí volteara a donde volteara. Hasta que dirige la mirada a lo que pensaba era agua, solo para encontrar un líquido rojizo extraño… y decenas de cadáveres, flotando. Grita en un instinto, mas grita un poco más fuerte al venirle a la mente lo que acababa de pasar: fue devorado. Esa cosa… esa cosa en la que flotaban, si lo que sabían acerca de los Titanes era fiable, no eran jugos gástricos.

 _No… no, no es posible…_

No, eso estaba mal. No podía ser real. No podían haber pasado cinco años de entrenamiento, cinco años en los que se hicieron soldados, cinco años en los que aprendieron tanto y llevaron a la cúspide sus habilidades, para no volver a ser simples e indefensas presas de esas bestias. No, no debía ser así. Se supone que habían cambiado, que habían mejorado, que al fin era momento de atacar de vuelta, que la humanidad había hecho su mayor esfuerzo… se supone que él había hecho su mayor esfuerzo. Y no bastó. Siente la más pura y absoluta frustración que cree haber sentido jamás. No bastó. Lo vencieron; y no recuerda que sus hojas hayan tajado una sola nuca.

—Está caliente…—Una claramente adolorida voz suena con debilidad detrás de él, sorprendiéndolo, regresándolo a la realidad. Una mujer, con un nombre que nunca sabrá, de la que únicamente sale a la superficie su cabeza—Está muy caliente… Ayuda…—Suplica, y no sabe si le pide auxilio a él o a algún dios, a cualquier dios que esté dispuesto a brindárselo; ninguna de las dos opciones la salvará—Madre…—Susurra para sí misma, repitiéndolo un par de veces, siéndole obvio que está pensando en el hogar al que nunca regresará, dándole vueltas a la idea de que morirá ahí, quizá hasta regresando al último contacto con la familia que deja atrás.

—Ma-madre…— Un pensamiento que pasa como una estrella fugaz por su mente lo hace recordar algo. O, mejor dicho, a alguien. Retornan, invaden los recuerdos. Se los prometió, ¿no? Les prometió a ambas: su madre… su madre murió ese día, y el único consuelo que pudo tener en ese momento era que al menos le daría tiempo a su… a sus hijos de escapar, de que seguirían con vida. Sí… recuerda perfectamente cómo les pide que se mantengan vivos, y cómo él prometió que ella no moriría en vano y sería vengada. Y acaba de desperdiciarlo, acaba de hacer que su muerte sea para nada. Una promesa que rompió. Y ella debía ir con él a ver ese mundo que espera pacientemente detrás de los Muros. Otra promesa que rompería. Ella tenía razón. Nunca debió haber hecho promesas que no podría cumplir.

—Ayuda…—Repite la mujer una última vez antes de que sucumba a sus heridas y al cansancio, su cabeza uniéndose al resto de su cuerpo debajo de ese gigantesco charco de sangre a punto de hervir.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa misma escena de muerte y dolor sucede una y otra y centenares más de veces? ¿Acaso era la humanidad tan patéticamente débil que no puede detenerlos, que no puede evitar que tomen todo lo que los hace humanos, que no puede evitar que le arrebaten su derecho a recorrer libremente su propio mundo, su derecho a la vida misma? ¿Era eso?

—Maldición… ¡Maldita sea!—No… ¡No! No, no podía rendirse, nunca lo haría mientras todavía pueda respirar. Siente la más intensa, salvaje ira, que hace palidecer a toda fracción que ha sentido antes. No, no los dejaría ganar. Los matará a todos, con sus propias manos. No dejará que esas monstruosidades sigan es su mundo. Algo despierta, algo que se había mantenido oculto, aletargado en los más bajos, oscuros y recónditos rincones de su ser, algo animalesco y que ruge, resopla, suplica con gimoteos y bufidos, algo que se libera y se abre camino a través de su mente.

Cambia. Una criatura, consciente pero inconsciente, pseudo-humana, movida por instintos y una simple, sencilla misión: aniquilarlos, a todos los que pueda, sino es que a todos a secas. La rabia de la humanidad hecha carne, siendo, irónicamente, lo mismo que la provoca.

* * *

Ese Titán… ese Titán era especial. Habían logrado reabastecerse de gas y hojas, gracias a que ese frenético Titán se había 'encargado' de sus congéneres, por no decir que los había despiadadamente masacrado. Sin embargo, sus movimientos y su inquebrantable, infalible determinación a asesinar sin misericordia ni consideración nada más que Titanes y no humanos, eran demasiado coordinados, demasiado racionales como para tratarse de un simple Aberrante; mas, de forma paradójica, se comportaba demasiado salvaje, demasiado errático, esclavo de los bajos instintos de un animal, como para ser un Titán cambiante, o al menos uno con plena capacidad mental. Se había acordado entre los tres que lo analizarían más de cerca una vez que destruyeran el Muro, si es que sigue vivo para ese momento; cosa que había sido decidida después de que Reiner la reprehendiera enérgica, vigorosamente por 'arriesgar su vida de forma tan absurda' al salvar, en un impulso de empatía y se atreve a decir que hasta de camaradería, a Connie, mientras que Berthold se mantenía, como de costumbre, al margen y sin participar. No le da importancia.

El extraño Titán había sido arrinconado y experimentaba lo que era ser engullido, trozo a trozo, sufría el destino que, naturalmente, estaba reservado únicamente para los humanos. Si esa no era prueba definitiva de que alguien estaba metido en esa nuca, nada lo sería. Siente, a pesar de su desolado, desconsolado estado, cierta exaltación. Había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que esa cosa de ahí era su misión, lo que lleva cinco años buscando, cinco años de escondiéndose como una rata, cuidando cada aspecto de cada minuto del día para no atraer atención, consciente de que un solo fallo bastaba para condenarla. E incluso si no era el Titán Fundador, está segura de que Reiner tendría al menos un mínimo de inteligencia como para darse cuenta de que esa ofrenda, el que adivina debe ser el escurridizo Titán de Ataque en caso de no tratarse de la Coordenada, perdido desde hace un siglo, sería más que suficiente para complacer a Mare, si acaso de momento, y ordenaría la retirada. No sería una misión fallida. No pasaría más tiempo ahí. Podría volver a casa. Trata de mantener sus expectativas bajas, queriendo evitar decepcionarse, mas se halla incapaz.

Debatían acerca de dejarlo a su suerte o ayudarlo, acción que les convenía para examinar su naturaleza más de cerca, cuando Armin, interviniendo por primera vez, desvía la mirada a un Titán que se aproximaba, de quince metros—Ese… ese es el Titán que se comió a Thomas—Murmura, regresando una vez más a su memoria su descomunal fracaso. Y al parecer no es el único en verlo, pues, si antes había estado furioso, el Titán que estaba siendo devorado empuja con una gran fuerza recién descubierta y ruge en una rabia que helaba la sangre, lanzándose por la yugular del Aberrante como lo haría un león con lo que sería su alimento, enterrando sus colmillos tan profundo como el poder de su mandíbula le permite, con un odio tal que siente un escalofrío y su piel se pone de gallina. Sin sus brazos, el único medio que tiene para descargar su ira es el cuerpo del Titán, borrando de la faz de la tierra a otros dos de ellos antes de hincar todavía más sus dientes en la tierna carne de la nuca antes de soltarlo, celebrando su victoria con otro rugido animalesco. Y tan espontáneamente como la había encontrado, su fuerza se evaporó como el gas que salía de sus heridas, ya no regenerándose, sino al contrario, descomponiéndose aún más, cayendo sobre sus rodillas antes de aterrizar en el suelo. Esa cosa… era increíblemente fuerte. Vapor sale disparado de su cuello, y puede notar movimiento y el tenue contorno de un cuerpo.

El ardiente tejido expulsa al ahora agotado Cambiante. Y en el momento en el que puede ver con claridad lo que se hallaba en ese capullo en la nuca de ese Titán, su corazón se detiene en seco un segundo para luego compensar latiendo furiosa, violentamente en el siguiente.

 _No. No. No, no, no, no, no. No es posible. No… ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Por qué…!?_

He ahí su objetivo. El ruido de gas y ganchos siendo lanzados algo más delante de ella la saca de su aturdimiento, y en cuanto logra recuperar una pizca de consciencia, algo muy profundo en ella le ordena, le exige, le ruega que llegue ahí como pueda, que lo estruje entre sus brazos con la simple intención de comprobar si no es más que humo, un espejismo que su cerebro, en una cruel, brutal mofa, generó solamente para añadir miseria a su existir, peso a su carga, pero no se halla, ni de lejos, en condiciones como para dar un simple paso al frente. Siente la cabeza ligera y la posibilidad de perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento es muy real. Eren Jaeger. Vivo. Poseedor de un Titán. Puede sentir sus ojos humedecerse, una curiosa mezcla de alegría, dolor, desesperación y… miedo. No. No llorará. Los escucha hablar, mas lo que decían y quién lo decía no le podría resultar más irrelevante, pero un fuerte alarido a lo lejos se hace notar entre las voces.

Tras unos segundos, o unos minutos, o unas horas, su percepción del tiempo perdiendo prioridad frente a funciones más vitales, tales como respirar, mantenerse despierta, de pie y cuidar que su fragilísima farsa a la que llama compostura no se rompa en mil pedazos, Mikasa vuelve en sí y lo lleva con ellos. _A él_. No, no podía, no quería tenerlo tan cerca. De alguna casi milagrosa forma, se las arregla para seguirlos a un lugar seguro, a escasos metros de él, no mostrándose histérica. Sin embargo, la asiática es mucho más liberal a la hora de dejar fluir sus emociones, mucho más permisiva, mostrando más sentimiento y emoción en esos minutos que todo lo que había presenciado en sus años de entrenamiento, dejando paso libre al salado líquido de recorrer sus mejillas, sosteniendo al chico entre sus brazos como si su vida misma dependiera de ello, indispuesta a dejar que nada ni nadie se lo arrebate de ellos; si tan sólo hubiera regresado de entre los muertos como un humano, sentiría la mayor envidia, el mayor deseo de hacerlo ella misma. Pero ese no es el caso. Volvió: como un Titán.

Siempre había considerado algo sumamente extraño, inaudito, que alguien como Eren y ella albergaran tales sentimientos tan… especiales por el otro como los que ellos tenían, puesto que eran polos completamente opuestos, antítesis del otro. Él era fuerte; ella débil. Él era un necio, obstinado idealista; ella alguien que se resignaba con ese inclemente mundo en el que vivían. Él irradiaba vivas llamaradas de pasión y vigor; ella exhalaba una gélida, estoica e indiferente ventisca boreal. Él era una inamovible roca en la corriente; ella una endeble rama que era arrastrada sin más dificultad. Parece que al fin hay algo en lo que son afines: ambos estaban malditos. En más de una forma.

* * *

—Ah, tienes razón, disculpa. Te hice la pregunta equivocada: ¿Lo harás o no?—Le simplifica sus opciones con aliento rancio, hediendo a alcohol, su tono cambiando de más bien cálido y carismático a uno peligrosamente cerca de sonar amenazante, sus ojos, rodeados de arrugas, viéndolo fijamente, aguardando una respuesta. Ese hombre, el comandante Dot Pixis, es tan responsable de que esté respirando como Armin.

Vuelve a repasar lo apenas acontecido minutos atrás. Despertar tras haber estado en un extraño limbo entre la consciencia y el dormir, con recuerdos vagos y fugaces, mas, en ese momento, le resultaba incierto si eran fragmentos de memoria auténticos o simples sueños; despertar viéndolos, pálidos, terror, repudio en sus ojos y sudor en sus frentes; despertar viéndolos levantar el frío acero de sus hojas contra él y su familia, bajo la amenaza de ser borrados, hechos trizas por artillería; despertar, viéndolos mirarlo como si se tratara de un vil, degenerado engendro, como si fuera… como si fuera un monstruo.

Monstruo… hasta hace muy poco, no tenía ni podría tener motivo alguno para considerarse algo más que un humano, con todo el orgullo que serlo conlleva. Sin embargo, todo apunta a que no es, ni de lejos, un humano. Al menos no en toda la extensión de la palabra. Al ver esa oxidada llave en su cuello en sus últimos momentos con vida, se disparan multitud de recuerdos, aporreándolo, secuencias incompletas y confusas de su padre, lágrimas bajando rápidamente por sus ojos y angustia y dolor evidentes e intensos en su rostro normalmente serio y tranquilo, una jeringa y lo que suena a desvaríos sin sentido ni razón pero que, de manera alguna, entiende a la perfección, aunque quizá entender no sea la palabra, sino más bien algo que se halla grabado en su mente, algo instintivo, un reflejo. Algo que le dice qué hacer sin que tenga que pensarlo. Y lo hace. Y no puede negarse a la verdad de que, en efecto, es un monstruo.

" _Más… ¡Quiero más! Mataré… a cada uno… de ustedes"_

Pero… quizá eso no sea tan malo. Voltea al ver la mirada del viejo comandante pasarlo de largo, dirigiéndose en su lugar a lo que hay del otro lado del Muro. Una falsa apacibilidad, una esperanzadora mentira tan frágil, que promete un futuro cuando la humanidad está a una ruptura del Muro de caer en desesperación, caos y muerte. Pero no tiene que ser así. Si en verdad es un monstruo… que así sea. Si tiene que usar esa… cosa dentro de sí, esa salvaje bestia, esa maldición impuesta sobre él… que así sea. Si así logra detener el avance de los monstruos de allá fuera, si así logra mantener intacta esa delicada imagen de paz, si así logra evitar que otro niño vea a su madre ser devorada como si nada…

—Lo haré—Declara con nada más que determinación fulminante y pura, un deseo, una acucia que le suplica hacer que la humanidad pase de ser un perro lastimado y expectante al golpe de gracia a ocupar el lugar que siempre ha estado destinado a ocupar. Si tiene tal poder, si tiene al fin la oportunidad de cambiar algo, cambiar el rumbo de la humanidad, ¿no era su obligación?—Lo _haré._ No sé si pueda hacerlo… pero lo haré de todos modos—Eso pone una sonrisa en el ahora relajado rostro del ya mayor comandante.

—Bien dicho. Hablaste como un hombre—El comandante, al parecer, está lo suficientemente desesperado como para acceder a una misión que depende de tantos factores externos sobre los que no tienen ningún poder y que, de perderse, significaría decenas de muertes innecesarias. Mucho peso sobre sus hombros. Pero lo hará. Sólo le queda una única inquietud, que ha estado yendo y viniendo como le place en su mente. Espera que esté bien. Sabe que está bien. Ya podría preguntarle después a Armin sobre ella.

* * *

Camina con torpeza, perdida y desorientada. Mantiene la vista clavada únicamente en el suelo, puesto que, de alzarla, vería nada más que muerte y devastación a donde quiera que viera, cadáveres por montones, amplios charcos de sangre seca, pedazos de cuerpos regados por ahí y por allá; cerraría los ojos, de no ser por la posibilidad de tropezar con un cuerpo inerte. La perfumada tela que cubre su boca y nariz cumple muy pobremente su propósito, dejando que el fétido aroma, que, ya de por sí repulsivo, es amplificado por los efectos del ardiente sol veraniego, llegara sin mucha dificultad a ellas. Ella… ella había hecho eso. Todo eso era, en parte, su culpa. No se suponía que fuera así. Su padre había prometido que no sentiría más que realización y orgullo; que se sentiría como una heroína.

Se topa con otro joven soldado en el suelo, una mujer, mas ésta le llama la atención. Le falta la mitad anterior de su cráneo, quedando su cabeza como si fuera un recipiente abierto, dándole a sus ojos acceso completo a su interior. Casi vomita. Voltea la mirada, pero alcanza a ver algo que la hace congelarse en su lugar un par de segundos. Se arrodilla en una pierna, estirando temblorosamente su mano para llegar al cuello de la pobre chica. Sostiene débilmente entre sus dedos un humilde collar de metal, manchado de sangre y cosas de las que no quiere saber, en forma de estrella; en la otra cara, dos letras, dos iniciales: _MC_.

Es incapaz de seguir controlando sus impulsos, bajando rápidamente la tela para poder descargar lo poco que tiene su vacío estómago, mas cuida que ni una gota caiga en el cuerpo.

Es su culpa. Es su culpa. Están muertos por su culpa.

 _Era incapaz de seguir negándose a aceptar lo que vio. Hasta el último segundo, una parte necia, testaruda de su ser seguía aferrándose a la desesperada idea de que lo que había presenciado había sido nada más y nada menos que una fabricación de su mente, un sueño, una alucinación, lo que sea excepto la realidad. Pero ya no más. Lo vio todo desde los tejados: lo vio salir de esa nuca; lo vio generar una rudimentaria forma corpórea de Titán, un intento desesperado para sobrevivir; lo vio de nuevo llevar las riendas de ese sanguinario y frenético animal en Trost, deshaciendo el trabajo de Berthold. No entiende el porqué lo dejaron hacerlo, pero no se quejó, pues la hizo evitar tener contacto con él._

 _Recorre los cielos, más para despejar su mente, inundada de pensamientos… desagradables, por decirles de algún modo, que para cumplir su tarea asignada: matar a los últimos Titanes en la ciudad sellada otra vez, aislada del resto del mundo._

 _Sin embargo, sus ojos vagantes atrapan a… Reiner… inmovilizando a… Marco. Rodeando su boca para evitar que se escucharan sus pedidos de auxilio. Decir que eso era inusual viniendo del 'hermano mayor' de la 104 era quedarse terrible, inconmensurablemente corto. Ya teniendo un horrible presentimiento y con alertas sonando en su cabeza, se lanza hacia abajo, a donde estaba Marco, Reiner y su sombra, Berthold, dispuesta a averiguar qué demonios sucedía._

 _Las tejas crujen ruidosamente en cuanto sus botas chocan contra ellas, informando a los tres de su presencia: sus dos camaradas, sorprendidos; Marco, lo más ínfimamente aliviado._

" _¡Annie!" Exclama Marco, sudor en su rostro y sus ojos, llorosos, mirándola en súplica_ _"¡Sálvame!" Ruega, su desgarrado grito sobrecogiéndola. Desde ya se da cuenta de que algo está increíblemente mal. Mueve la mirada del aterrado chico para posarla en Reiner, un aspecto determinado en su faz._

" _¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?" Interroga, alzando de forma poco característica de ella la voz, su tono reflejando bastante bien la incertidumbre que en ese momento sentía_

" _¡Reiner se ha vuelto loco! ¡Ayúdame!" Responde apresurada y desesperadamente el chico sometido, creyendo, inocentemente, que ella misma no tenía una idea de lo que sucedía. No puede más que especular, mas simplemente eso es suficiente para que una infecta y bastante repulsiva sensación nazca en su interior._

" _Nos escuchó hablando. No lo podemos dejar con vida" Declara con severidad, con tanta tranquilidad que la asquea. Estaba hablando de matar a Marco, a uno de sus…_ amigos… _como si nada. Como si fuera una simple tarea, un inconveniente ligeramente molesto y no un asesinato._

" _¿¡Es en serio!? ¡Malditos idiotas!" Grita con furia, mirándolos con absoluta frustración, decepción e ira. Era rarísimo que ella perdiera la compostura de esa manera. Y el chico, víctima de las circunstancias, se da cuenta de exactamente de qué tan enorme era el problema en el que se ha metido; uno que no acabará bien para él._

" _¡Reiner! ¡Un Titán!" Por vez primera se integra Berthold en el… pequeño dilema "¡Viene hacia acá!" El corpulento guerrero no vacila ni un segundo, hincando al aterrado soldado, teniéndolo todavía sujeto._

" _¡Annie! ¡Quítale a Marco su equipo de maniobras!" Se sobresalta al escuchar la dura, rígida voz de Reiner, sin embargo es lo que dice lo que más la altera. ¿Ella…? "¡Hazlo, deprisa!"_

" _¿Por qué… yo? Ustedes fueron los que hicieron este desastre… ¡Berthold puede hacerlo por ti!" Intenta razonar con él, su voz quebradiza y filtrando su inconmensurable reluctancia, al igual que el helado sudor que recorre su frente y espina. No está dispuesta a… no quiere…_

" _¡No, tú hazlo!" Comanda con fuerza y agresividad, mirándola de igual manera._

" _¡Todavía no me das una maldita razón para hacerlo!" Trata. Oh, vaya que trata. Trata desesperadamente de desligarse de una obligación que no sólo no es suya, sino que tampoco tiene culpa ni responsabilidad alguna en que el problema haya surgido en primer lugar. Si lo hacen… no quiere ser parte de eso._

" _¡Arriesgaste tu propia vida para salvar la de Connie, ¿no?!" Le reclama, como si hubiera cometido el más aberrante de los crímenes "¿¡Por qué te pondrías en riesgo de esa manera!?" Era extraño ver los ojos ámbar de Reiner mostrarse tan rígidos, tan hostiles. La mira con la mayor acusación posible, como si fuera una…_

" _¿¡Has empezado a sentir compasión por esta vil raza!? ¡Demuestra que me equivoco, aquí y ahora!" No puede mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Se queda petrificada, mirando sólo, en… miedo, los amenazantes ojos de Reiner, mientras que nada más es capaz de escuchar al chico forcejear, tratando de liberarse en balde, y las pisadas del Titán, aproximándose más y más._

" _Si dices que tú… y el padre que te espera en casa… son distintos a esta impía raza degenerada… ¡DEMUÉSTRALO YA!"_

" _¡Reiner, está a punto de llegar!"_

 _No tiene tiempo para pensar. No tiene tiempo para ponerse a deliberar lo terrible de lo que se le pide. No cuando el cabrón enfrente de ella acaba de amenazar a la… única familia que le queda. No. No puede darse el lujo de quedarse quieta. Debe tomar una decisión._

 _Aprieta con toda la fuerza de su mandíbula sus dientes, moviéndose raudamente, fallando miserablemente en evitar contacto visual mientras hace lo que le piden. Mientras… otra vez… la obligan a hacer algo que no quiere._

" _¡ALTOOOOO!" Aúlla desgarrada, desesperadamente, el grito provocándole escalofríos y piel de gallina. Intenta apresurarse en desabrochar los varios arneses y correas que mantienen el equipo en su lugar, pero sus trémulas manos dificultan la tarea, los gimoteos aterrados del chico no ayudando mucho, tampoco "¡Alto, por favor! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?" ¿Por qué? No lo sabe. ¿Por qué estaba a punto de dejar a Marco morir? ¿Por qué está en esa isla? ¿Por qué es una Guerrera, en primer lugar? "¿¡Por qué hacen esto!? ¿¡ANNIE!?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Esto es lo que nos hace guerreros. Buen trabajo… Annie"_

* * *

Termina de acomodar el cadáver en una posición lo más mínimamente digna en lugar de estar simplemente echado, exánime en la posición en la que cayó en ese inmundo callejón, y se pone a andar, sin propósito ni destino específico. Sólo camina, perdiéndose en su mente, ignorando sus alrededores como si no gozaran de existencia. Hasta que… la encuentra. Era un bonito collar. Le quedaba bien.

" _¡Hola! ¡Soy Mina! ¡Mina Carolina! ¿¡Y tú!?" Entrecierra los ojos, un tanto enfadada por su tono escandaloso y por el hecho de que… bueno, esté hablando con ella en primer lugar. Hace caso omiso, regresando a mover de un lado a otro el almuerzo con su tenedor. Genuinamente sorprendiéndola, la ruidosa chica de coletas no sólo falla en notar su nula intención de interactuar con ella, sino que también se acerca más a ella en la mesa, recorriéndose desde la esquina de la banca hasta estar prácticamente al lado de ella. ¿Eh?_

" _Hmm… No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?" Pregunta mientras mirándola de arriba abajo, pareciendo como si la juzgara "¡No hay problema! Puedo lidiar con eso" La prueba equivocada al darle una sonrisa que muestra mucho de sus perlados dientes. Qué persona más extraña… e irritante._

"… _Annie. Annie Leonhardt"_

—Perdón… perdón…—Susurra mientras observa, en la mayor culpa, el cuerpo, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, pasmada; el destino, o quizá un dios, disfrutando verla sufrir, seguramente un castigo por sus monstruosos pecados.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse. Apresúrate y concluyamos los procesos funerarios de una vez—Él… él se atreve a decirle que no debía disculparse. Que matar inocentes era parte de ser guerreros. Y lo era. Ella es, después de todo, una guerrera excepcional. Se mantiene cabizbaja mientras sus camaradas siguen su camino, hasta que ya no logra escuchar sus pasos en sus alrededores llenos de desgracia y dolor.

No lo logra tolerar más. Todo lo que había mantenido cuidadosamente sellado, encadenado a su ser sin darle oportunidad de salir, escapa violentamente en forma de ella rompiéndose a llorar. Por todo. Lleva una mano a su boca y cae de rodillas, temblando mientras cierra los ojos.

—Perdónenme… perdónenme…—Ruega con voz tan, tan terriblemente atormentada, las palabras atorándose y chocando en su palma, pero sabe que es en vano. Los muertos no perdonan; ni tampoco lo hacen los vivos. ¿Por qué lo harían? No está segura de si ella misma lo haría. Y, de hecho, no lo hace.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, amigos. Este capítulo sí que disfruté hacerlo y con suerte ustedes disfrutaron leyéndolo. A partir de aquí, pues... entramos en la recta final, unos 3-4 capítulos más y se acaba xD**

 **Si les gustó (o no les gustó), ¡denle review! Sé que puedo sonar demandante, pero es que, en verdad, los reviews me dan vida. Cada vez que hay un review me imagino el letrero de Homero, "hazlo por ellos", y me motivo a escribir.**

 **Como sea, eso sería todo por esta ocasión. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
